


best year of my life

by ratdraco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, M/M, Minor Philip Hamilton/Theodosia Burr Alston, Poor Aaron Burr, Protect Maria Reynolds, Sick James Madison, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratdraco/pseuds/ratdraco
Summary: It’s basically a big alternate universe of Hamilton.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Theodosia Prevost Burr, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston & Philip Hamilton, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 17





	1. Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> So don’t get mad at me about making Burr and Laurens a girl. It’s based on me and my friends. Me being Burr and my friends being the Hamilsquad, Schuyler Sisters, And the others. It’s also supposed show a ton of things, such as bullying, rape and other topics I won’t get into. Enjoy!

School. 

That’s all Aaliyah could think about. School. Today was the first day of school. High school, to be exact. And she was nervous. Last year wasn’t the best. She didn’t want a repeat of it. So she reluctantly got off her bed and yawned, stretched for a moment and stumbled to her closet. She looked at all the clothes in front of her and sighed, taking out a purple graphic tee and sweatpants. Her obsession with purple was sort of weird but whatever. 

She changed quickly and sprinted into the bathroom, looking at her face. She picked up her hairbrush and brushed her hair. “I think we’re good.” She contently said, a smile evident on her face. “Aaliyah Dear! Schools starting in 10 minutes!” Her mother called from downstairs. Aaliyah panicked for a moment, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. 

“My shoes, my shoes..” She quietly mumbled, looking at the closet full of shoes. She picked up her shoes and slid them onto her feet. “Mom! I’m heading out now!” She yelled. “Wait up! Wait for me!” A voice called from the kitchen. Her sister, Theodosia ran over to Aaliyah. “Okay! I’m ready. Let’s go!” Her sister excitedly said. Aaliyah nodded. “Have a great first day!” Her mother said, to which the two girls nodded. 

Aaliyah and Theodosia walked out, both holding onto the straps of their backpacks. “Aren’t you excited? First day of school Being Seniors?!” Theo turned to Aaliyah. Aaliyah nodded, a smile big on her face. “Too bad we don’t have classes together...” She suddenly frowned. “Hey, don’t worry. We’re sisters, we’ll see each other occasionally in the halls and after school. Also before school.” Theo winked. Aaliyah shrugged, the frown disappearing from her face. 

The two walked and walked, until finally, the school came into their vision of sight. Theo was practically jumping up and down, and Aaliyah was mentally preparing herself. They both sighed before walked over to the front doors and moving inside, looking at all the kids. Aaliyah suddenly felt nervous. School was the one thing she hated. But she noticed they had all been whispering about something. She was curious but not nosy so she didn’t bother much about it. 

“Theo! Aaliyah!” A voice called from down the hall. Three girls, waving to them. Angelica, a natural born leader. She’s a feminist and is stubborn but she’s nice and practically an idol to Aaliyah. She’s never stuttered once and has pretty high grades as well. She was wearing a pink hoodie, paired with black jeans and white sneakers. Her curly hair that Aaliyah was so jealous of was pulled into a messy bun. 

Next was Eliza, a pretty and quiet girl with black slick hair. She had a blue turquoise dress on, paired with a white sweater and flats. She was the kindest person you could ever meet. She was kind to anyone, no matter the race, religion, sexuality. She even felt bad for villains in the movies. 

And lastly, Peggy. It wasn’t her real name, but she honestly didn’t care. She had a fun personality. Fierce, and stubborn. But she was sweet and caring at times. She had a yellow sweater on, paired with black skirt and boots. Nobody seemed to notice her but she didn’t mind at all. 

“Hey, Do you know what the deal with everyone is?” Theo asked the girls. While Peggy shrugged, Angelica began to speak, “They’re talking about the new kid. He’s not from America so he’s new to the country as well.” She explained, her hands sliding into her pocket. “I saw him I think? I passed by him to my locker though. I should’ve said hi, I feel bad now.” Eliza sighed at herself. Nice as always, Eliza. Aaliyah thought. “I wonder if he’s in any of our classes.” Theo wondered. 

They all shrugged at the same time. Theo turned to Aaliyah, “Do you need help getting to your class, Aaliyah?” She asked worriedly. Aaliyah shook her head, “No I’m fine. After all, I have Eliza with me.” She smiled. “Alright. C’mon Peggy, Theo. Let’s get to our classes.” Angelica nodded to the two girls and waved, walking away. Eliza and Aaliyah were left alone. “Well, Lets go, shall we?” Eliza grinned at the girl. Aaliyah nodded and walked beside Eliza to their first class, History. 

They both reluctantly walked in, giving each other a small glance. The room was half filled with other kids, the teacher at the desk. The girls sat beside each other, both sighing as the looked at each other. “Well, Good luck to us, hm?” Aaliyah let out a small laugh. Eliza nodded and smiled, “Of Course.” She picked up her history book and opened it. Suddenly, everyone looked up, their gazes set on the person walking into the room. Aaliyah slowly looked up, looking to see what was so interesting. 

“Ah, Mr. Hamilton. You’re here. Class, This is Our new student. Introduce yourself.” The teacher said with a fake excited tone. The boy nodded and turned to the class, “Alexander Hamilton. You can call me Alex, though.” He said with a tired tone. The boy screamed annoying and lazy, but honestly she didn’t care about that. Their eyes met for a moment and Aaliyah looked away quickly, embarrassed. “Well, now that’s over with, Sit beside Mrs. Burr over there. Raise your hand, Aaliyah.” The teacher tiredly said. 

Aaliyah hesitantly raised her hand up. Alex grinned and walked over, sitting in the seat beside her. “Now, Today we won’t be doing much. Getting to know each other. It’s important to get to know your classmates.” The teacher explained, “Also. I haven’t mentioned this yet, have I? I’m Mr. Reynolds.” He quickly said and sat down in his seat. Aaliyah glanced at Eliza, who was chatting away with a couple girls. She sighed, closing her eyes. 

“Hey. Aaliyah.” A voice said. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to the voice, “Y-Yes?” She stammered. Damnit.. Alex chuckled, the sound making butterflies in her stomach. Shit, I can not be falling in love with him. I haven’t even had a conversation with him yet.. “Guess we’ll be classmates this year.” He said, a smile on his face. Aaliyah nodded, “Mhm, It’s nice to meet you.” She shyly said, “I-Um. Might as well get to know each other. Where are you from by the way? I heard from the other students that you aren’t from America?” 

“Yup. I’m from the Caribbean. What about you?” He asked. “New Jersey. Parents moved to here, in New York instead. Why did you move here? Far as I’m concerned, America isn’t all that great.” Aaliyah quietly said. “You know, you don’t have to be Shy around me. Let loose, ya know? Hm, Well. My parents died and I had to move in with my grandparents here.” Alex shrugged, as if it was nothing. “O-Oh I’m sorry!” Aaliyah quickly apologized. 

“It’s nothing.” He assured her. 

~~~

It was finally the end of first period. Something Aaliyah was glad for. She stood up, and grabbed her things. “Hey, Aaliyah. What’s your next class?” Alex tapped onto her shoulder. “Um..” She paused and grabbed her schedule, “English?” She said, somehow unsure of it. “Great! I have it too. Let’s go.” Alex held his hand out for her. Aaliyah hesitantly grabbed it, her cheeks tinted red a bit. “A-Alright.” She nodded.


	2. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study Session!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this book is moving quite fast. It’s the easiest way to write for me, I don’t add a lot of details when I comes to stuff like that.

Alex and Aaliyah walked together in the hallways, earning some stares. Not at Aaliyah, of course. But at Alex. He had a stupid grin on his face. Aaliyah mentally slapped herself, “It’s over here.” She quietly said and pointed over to the door of the classroom. “You’re Right!” He excitedly said, walking inside, pulling her along with him. Everyone was seated inside, leaving a few seats unoccupied. Fortunately for them, the seats were right beside each other. 

Aaliyah smiled and the two sat down. She looked around, recognizing a few faces. The Schuylers, Of Course. And her sister, Theo. She smiled contently and turned her gaze towards the teacher. “Hello. My name is Mrs. Washington. I will be assigning you all partners today because we will be doing a Senior Year Project.” She gestured to all the scrapbooks in the corner. 

“It’s a scrapbook. You’ll be putting pictures and drawing and all kinds of stuff. It’s due by the end of the year. Now, As to partners. I’ll assign you.” Mrs. Washington walked over to her clipboard. “Let’s see, Angelica and...Jocelyn. Thomas and James. Peggy and Maria. Elizabeth and Theodosia. Lafayette and Hercules.” She started to list off the names. Aaliyah quietly panicked, She hadn’t called Alex and me yet..So wouldn’t that mean...

“Oh! And lastly is Alex and Aaliyah!” Mrs. Washington cheerfully said. I was right... Aaliyah thought. She glanced at Alex, a huge grin on his face. “I guess we’re partners!” He held out his hand in a fist. Aaliyah blinked and stared at it, slowly fist-bumping it. “Okay...W-When do you wanna meet? For the project, Of course.” She quickly said. “After school cool with you? At your house?” Alex questioned the girl. Aaliyah nodded, “Yeah. That’s perfectly fine.” She gave him a small smile. 

“Cool!” 

~~~

The rest of the day went by smoothly, especially with Alex around. When it came to Lunch time, Alex was dragging Aaliyah. “C’mon, You’re not eating in the Girl’s bathroom again.” Alex said, his hand gripped onto her wrist. “Noo! Alex, You dont understand, I have nobody to sit with! I’ll be made fun of and my life will be over!” Aaliyah whined. “You have me now, don’t you? Besides, I’ll make sure that nobody makes fun of you.” 

“Still! The cafeteria room is full of monsters!” 

“Monsters who are your classmates?” 

“Whatever! I’m not eating in there. It’s gross and yucky.” 

Alex paused, letting go of her wrist. Aaliyah pouted and rubbed her wrist, a red mark left on her skin. “Ouch.” She muttered. “Sorry. But! I just thought of the perfect idea!” Alex turned to her, a sparkle in his eyes. “W-What is it?” Aaliyah asked, slightly worried and concerned at the same time. “How about we eat somewhere off-school grounds?” The boy suggested. “Off-School Grounds? Are we even allowed to do that?” Aaliyah asked. “I know the principal. I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.” Alex shrugged. 

“I....”

“Hmm??” Alex hummed, waiting for a reply. “I suppose we can..” Aaliyah quietly said. “Alright! Cool, So where do you wanna eat?” Alex asked. “What’s nearby?” She leaned over just as Alex decided to take his phone out. “Let me check...What do you feel like eating? I’ve never been here before.” He explained, embarrassed. “Um...Lets head to a gas station and grab some slushees and a couple snacks!” Aaliyah excitedly said. 

“Gas..station?” Alex raised a brow. “Yeah, Where else?” She rolled her eyes. “Just wasn’t expecting that. Sure, Let’s go. You okay with riding a motorcycle?” He asked the girl. “M-Motorcycle?!” Aaliyah squeaked. “You have a motorcycle, is that even allowed?!” “Dont worry about it! Like I said, I’m close with the principal. He won’t care.” Alex grinned. “I-I guess...” Aaliyah nervously said. On the inside, she was mentally dying. Motorcycle? He’s probably the only one who even has one. 

“Alright let’s go!” Alex grabbed her arm, dragging her again. “Y-You know I can walk, Right?” Aaliyah facepalmed. “Yeah, But you’re slow sometimes so I think driving is much easier.” Alex teased her. “Shut up.” Aaliyah mumbled. “Nah, Teasing You is fun. You get all mad.” She blinked at that, “Why would me being mad be fun?” She slowly asked. Alex shrugged, “You look cute when you get mad.” He said, as if it were normal. “I- Okay..” Aaliyah slowly said, her cheeks tinted red. She was slowly processing things right now. 

“C’mon. We’re here.” Alex said, causing her to turn around. And wow, It definitely was a motorcycle. It was green too. On the seat, there was one helmet. Alex grabbed the helmet and plopped it onto Aaliyah’s head. “Was that really necessary?” She asked, buckling it. “Yes. Yes it was, Ms. Burr.” He grinned. “Okay, Mr. Hamilton.” Aaliyah rolled her eyes. Alex lifted one leg over the motorcycle, sitting himself. “Hurry up, Slowpoke.” She sighed and sat behind him. “Might wanna hold on.” Alex had that stupidly cute grin on his face. “W-Wait, Wh-“ She interrupted herself, screaming and quickly holding onto Alex. 

“Idiot!” 

~~~

“This here your place?” Alex stared at the house. “Mhm. Sure is.” Aaliyah played with her straw, sipping her slushee. “Cool. Looks homey. Your parents home?” He turned to the girl still seated on the motorcycle. “Not yet. They don’t get back until about 8 pm.” Aaliyah explained. “Cool. Let’s go.” She nodded in agreement and stepped off the motorcycle, skipping over to her front door and taking out a key, unlocking it. She opened the door, glancing at Alex before walking inside. 

“Aaliyah?! You’re back! I was wondering where you were. And you brought a boy with you? Ooh, I thought you weren’t that type of girl Aaliyah!” A voice called from the kitchen. “She can’t even see us-“ “Camera!” Aaliyah sighed, “Anyways. To my room, we go.” Aaliyah slid over to the stairs, running up them. “Wait up!” Alex followed behind her. 

When they got into her room, Alex was examining it. “Don’t mind the shoes over there. I sort of have an obsession.” Aaliyah dropped her bag onto the floor, flopping over her bed. Alex saw something on her desk and picked it up. “Aaron Burr? That’s your real name?” He said in surprise. “Surprised Huh? Dad thought it would be a boy. Shocked that I was a girl and not a boy. Honestly I don’t know why they haven’t changed it yet. I use my middle name instead.” 

“Now I can use it to tease you.” Alex suddenly said, causing her to sit up and stare at him. “Alexander Hamilton, I swear if you-“ 

“Aaron. Don’t swear. It’s not good for your health.” Alex teasingly said. Whack! A pillow to the face. “Damn, You have a good throw...Aaron.” He grinned. “Oh- Am i interrupting something?” A voice asked, the two turning to look. “T-Theo! You weren’t interrupting anything at all!” Aaliyah quickly said. “Anyways, Aaron. I was wondering about that too. Your name. How come you don’t want to be called Aaron?” 

“Because people will tease me for it. Aaron’s a boys name!” Aaliyah complained. “Well who says that?” Theo raised a brow. “Society....” She sighed disappointedly. “Who cares? I’m calling you Aaron. It’s your real name and it should be appreciated.” Aaliyah shook her head. “Aaron sounds cool though.” Alex said, joining in the conversation. “I...I don’t know....” She mumbled embarrassingly. “I guess...”

Aaliyah glanced at the two, who both had huge grins on their faces. “Great! So Aaron. Let’s start on our project?” Alex gestured to their backpacks on the bed. Aaliyah nodded, standing up, and walking over to her bed. She grabbed her scrapbook and opened it. “You know, You don’t have to let me call you Aaron. Honestly. If you’re more comfortable with Aaliyah, Then I’ll call you that.” Alex truthfully said. “I don’t mind if you and Theo say it. However, everyone else? Too overwhelming.” Aaliyah sighed. 

“Anyways! Let’s start!” 

~~~

The next few hours, they spent giggling and laughing at inside jokes. Aaliyah stifled a laugh, glancing at his face. “What?” Alex turned to the girl. “You’re making a stupid face.” Aaliyah giggled. “Aaron. I’m going to remember that for when I want to take revenge on you.” He grinned. Aaliyah stared at Alex, a bit scared. 

“Heyyy-“ 

Silence. 

Aaliyah looked at the door in surprise, Alex doing the same. “Um...Dad? We’re in the middle of a project...” She mumbled embarrassingly. “A project? With him?! A boy? Aaron Aaliyah Burr!” “Dad No!” Aaliyah fell forwards onto the bed, her face in the pillow. “Fine. Is the boy staying for dinner?” Her father glanced at Alex with a dangerous look. “No. He’s coming back tomorrow anyways. He won’t need to.” Aaliyah sat up. 

“Okay. I’ll leave y’all alone...” The door shut closed and silence filled the room. “Sorry about that..If you wanna leave without getting harassed by my parents, I’ll open the window up for you.” Aaliyah stepped off the bed and slid the window up that was by her closet. “Cool. See you.” Alex grinned and grabbed his backpack, jumping out. Aaliyah looked down the window and stared. 

Silence suddenly filled the room. A peaceful kind of silence.

“Aaron Aaliyah Burr? Please. Who names a girl that and expects nobody to tease her?” She rolled her eyes and shut the window closed, flopping over her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron sounds cool for a girl name though. I’ve never met a girl named Aaron before.


	3. Thomas’s introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Thomas is back along with James

“Look Alex, When you go to blend something. You put the top on FIRST before you BLEND. That’s how it’s always worked and how it always will work!” 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know that would happen!” 

“What did you think would happen? There’s a top for a reason.” Aaliyah facepalmed. “Look. It’s fine. I was able to clean it off myself and clean the kitchen.” She sighed. “I helped though. at least I helped?” Alex shrugged. “Yeah well, you’re lucky we have free period right now.” Aaliyah rolled her eyes. “Hey! Aaliyah! Down here!” The two walking down the hallway, paused and looked down at the group of girls. 

“Hey. Y’all have free period too?” Aaliyah questioned them. Theo nodded, “We Sure do. Wanna introduce your friend to us?” Alex glanced at them all. “Right. This is Alex. He’s my partner for the English project this year. And Alex, These are my friends, Angelica,” Angelica waved, “Eliza,” Eliza blushed and looked down shyly, “And Peggy.” Peggy excitedly waved. “And you already met Theo last night. She’s my sister, If you couldn’t tell already.” 

“Pleasure to meet you all.” Alex nodded and grinned. “You as well. By the way, Are y’all coming to the Winter Party?” Angelica asked the two. “Nope.” Aaliyah blankly said. “Wait there’s a winter party?” Alex stared at them in surprise. Peggy handed a flyer to Alex. “It’s a yearly thing, Except only seniors are allowed to go. But if you were to take a lower level, such as freshmen, sophomores or juniors it would be fine. As long as the one taking them is a senior.” Angelica explained. 

“Oh! Aaron! We have to go to this!” Alex excitedly shoved the flyer into her hands. Aaliyah sighed, looking down at the flyer, “No way. It says to dress formal. Since when have I ever dressed formal? I don’t wear dresses. I don’t even have a dress in my closet.” Theo grabbed the flyer, “Yea well, You can borrow one of mine! Come on, It’s an important event! Pleaseee?” She pleaded. “I...Okay Fine. I guess I’m going...” Aaliyah huffed. 

“Aaron?” Eliza looked up and silently questioned the two. “It’s a nickname. Don’t worry about it...” Theo smiled, her eyes set on Aaliyah and Alex. “Yeah, Anyways. We still have about 30 minutes left. What do you wanna do?” Aaliyah questioned. They all shrugged. 

“By the way, Aaliyah. What were you and Alex talking about earlier? Seemed very...intense...” Eliza asked. Alex and Aaliyah glanced at each other, “Well, we were just coming back from Home Economics. We had nothing to do so we just randomly wanted to make a smoothie. That’s where it all went wrong. Alex forgot to put the top on. And I’m guessing you know what happens after that. The teacher got really mad so she made us stay to clean it up.” She explained with a sigh. 

Alex awkwardly smiled, “Y-Yeah. But it’s all good now.” Aaliyah rolled her eyes, “Yeah. For now.” She mumbled. “Wish I was there to see it.” Angelica sighed disappointedly. “Yeah well it was not fun to clean up.” Aaliyah glared at Alex. 

“Hey. We got the job done. I say it’s a win win.” Alex shrugged with a grin. “Oh my- Okay, Jeez, Anyways. How have you guys been doing?” Aaliyah asked the three sisters. “We’ve been fine.” Angelica glanced at her sisters. “I’ve been more than fine!” Peggy smiled. Eliza nodded in agreement. “Cool. About the project, Have you guys started on it yet? Aaron and I haven’t. we actually didn’t do anything, we were busy laughing and doing stupid stuff. But have you guys started yet?” Alex ranted. 

“Alex.” 

“Hm?” 

“First of all, Talk Less. Second of all, Smile More.” Aaliyah gave him a small smile. “Huh?” Alex stared at her. “I actually started mine! It’s yellow and have suns and rainbows and clouds and all of that!” Peggy excitedly said. “Mine’s pink. As usual.” Angelica shrugged. “I grabbed some pics we took yesterday. You know, First Day Of School pics.” Eliza informed. “Aaron! I was thinking we could take some photos as well!” Alex turned to the girl. “Oh? Well that’s actually not a bad idea..” Aaliyah nodded, “Okay. I guess we can.”

They all heard footsteps coming toward them and turned around, seeing two boys. “Oh no...” Aaliyah mumbled. “Burrs. Schuylers. Oh and the new kid. Funny seeing y’all here.” One said. “And who’re you exactly?” Alex questioned, a brow raised. “You can call me Thomas. And right beside me here, is James.” The boy gestured to the other one. “It’s honestly such a coincidence seeing you here. Especially you, Burr.” 

Aaliyah winced, “Yeah. Such a coincidence.” She mumbled. Alex glanced at Aaliyah. “Why are you here anyways?” He asked. “Oh, We were just heading to the library. Right down the hall. That’s when we saw y’all.” Thomas explained, a wicked smile evident on his face. Angelica glanced at her sisters, the two giving her one as well. “You know what’s sad, Burr? You chose these chumps instead of us. Truly sad indeed.” Thomas sighed disappointedly. James nodded behind him, wiping his nose with a tissue. 

Aaliyah winced once again, “Wanna know what’s also sad? You. Your whole life is sad.” She retorted. “I honestly expected you to move on. Still have a grudge against me? When have I done anything wrong to you. C’mon. It’s our senior year. Why don’t we handle it like adults?” Thomas suggested. “Yeah, because Adults definitely blackmail other people to do stuff for them.” Aaliyah crossed her arms. “Burr, That was in the past. Forget and Forgive.” Aaliyah rolled her eyes, “So the past was last year?” 

They were all watching the two go off at each other. “You know we can still black mail you with the information Thomas has.” James spoke up from behind Thomas. Aaliyah looked away, wanting to wipe the stupid smirk that was still on Thomas’s face. “Aaron...?” Alex quietly said, staring at her face. “Let’s just go...” Aaliyah softly said, turning around and walking down the hallway. Alex glanced at the others before following her, the others right behind him. 

There was only one question on his mind right now. 

What happened between Aaron, Thomas and James? 

There was only one thing he had to do. Find out what happened.


	4. Arguments? Tension?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out what happened between Aaron, Thomas and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for the mentioned rape and some cussing is involved as well.

A deep silence filled the room. It was a different silence though. Different from the other times. There was tension in the room. The worst kind of tension. Anything said now, could ruin their friendship forever. But let’s skip back a few days? 

~~~

“Theo!” Alex called out, spotting her in the hallways right beside Eliza. He ran over to her, breathing heavily. “I...Found...you...” He panted, trying to catch his breath. Theo stopped and looked at him, “Oh. Hey Alex. I thought you would be Aaron by now?” She raised a brow. “About Aaron, I need to know something...” Alex sighed before looking at Theo with determination. Theo looked at him in confusion, glancing at Eliza for a moment, “I...Go on I suppose. What is it?” 

“What happened between Aaron, Thomas and James?” 

It went quiet for a moment, “Well. I suppose you’d find out sooner or later. It was a year ago. Aaron actually used to be friends with Thomas and James. I’d say they were good ones too. But one day, They decided to go to a party.” 

~ Flashback ~

Aaliyah walked down the hallway, her backpack hanging off one side of her shoulder. “Hey, Burr. You coming to the party tonight?” Thomas asked the girl. “I-I wasn’t going to...” She quietly said. “Oh c’mon! You have to come! It’s going to be great! They’ll have drinks there.” James grinned. “But aren’t we underage?” Aaliyah cautiously said. “It’s fine. Nobody will find out.” Thomas assured the girl. 

“Okay. I guess I’ll go...” Aaliyah slowly sighed. “Awesome! See ya!” Thomas and James waved, walking away. Aaliyah shook her head, her mind still set on the party. What if something bad were to happen? Honestly, knowing Thomas he would get drunk and not care. Maybe she could beg Theo to come with her. Or Angelica. She stopped in front of her house and sighed reluctantly, walking up to the front door and grabbing her key, unlocking it. She pushed it, opening it and walked inside. 

“I’m home!” She yelled out. “I’m in the kitchen!” Theo yelled back. Of course she was home before her. “Theo. I need help. I’m going to a party and I don’t know what to wear.” Aaliyah explained. “Oh! I’m going to that party as well! I have a dress for you too. Let’s go!” Theo grabbed Aaliyah’s wrist and dragged her up the stairs. 

The two stepped into Theo’s room. “Let’s get you....A purple dress. Purple suits you. And it’ll bring out your eyes.” Theo walked into the closet full of dresses. She skimmed through all the dresses, pausing and pulling out a dress. “Here! This is what you’ll be wearing. It’s cute. And maybe you’ll find your future boyfriend tonight..” she smirked. 

Aaliyah shook her head at her sister, grabbing the dress and examining it. It was pretty. Simple and cute. I guess she could wear it. 

“She’s never worn a dress before?” Alex questioned. 

“Pfft, No. she was never really the formal type.” Theo laughed. 

Aaliyah stood in front of her mirror, the fitted ruffle dress on her. Her sister had given her a pair of flats to wear and she sighed, “A dress?” She questioned herself. She had straightened her curly hair for the party, which took quite a while. 

“Aaliyah! Hurry up!” She heard her sister yell. Aaliyah nodded and grabbed her phone, stepping out of her room and running down the stairs. Theo examined her outfit with a smile, “Cute. Let’s go.” She opened the door, revealing her sister’s Jeep, waiting for them. Aaliyah felt a smile slip onto her face and nodded, slowly following her sister over to the truck. The two got inside and shut the doors, buckling the seatbelts on. 

“This is gonna be great.” Her sister said. “Yeah. Now that you’re coming with me. I may be friends with Thomas and James but it doesn’t mean I want to hang with them all the time.” Aaliyah slowly said. Theo shrugged and started the car, pulling out the driveway. 

“I’m guessing something bad happens?” Alex guessed. 

“Mhm.” 

The two girls arrived at the party. Aaliyah watched the others at this party as Theo dragged her over to the kitchen. The two sat down and Theo grabbed two drinks for them. “Theo, We’re underage.” Aaliyah whispered. “What’s the worst that could happen?” Theo smirked. Aaliyah rolled her eyes at her, taking her drink and reluctantly opening it. “Hey Burr! Theo! Glad you could make it!” Thomas yelled from the other side of the room. Theo nodded and waved. 

After staring at her drink for a few minutes she finally took a sip, surprisingly liking it. 

“Let me guess...She got drunk?” 

“Shh, Let me tell the story. But yes. She did end up getting drunk.” 

“Theo...Look. Im seeing stars....” Aaliyah slurred, “Pretty stars..But Im prettier! But the planets are cooler. I’m not that cool..I’m warm though...” She giggled. Theo rolled her eyes at her. “Lightweight.” She mumbled to her sister. “Heyya, Theo. Come quick. We need help picking the music.” Thomas told the girl. Theo nodded and stood up, walking over to Thomas and the DJ. Someone beside her grabbed her hand, leading her into a dark room. 

“Oh shit..They didn’t....” Alex looked at her in shock. “They did unfortunately. And Aaron didn’t give consent at all. So that makes it..” Theo paused. “I don’t really wanna say it.” She shook her head. Alex nodded, understanding what she meant. 

The next day at school, Aaliyah stormed over to Thomas and James. “What were you thinking?!” Thomas looked at James in confusion, “Um, What are you talking about?” He asked. “You guys planned the party! Didn’t you know that I got taken advantage last night?!” Aaliyah glared at them. “Well What were you wearing?” Thomas slowly asked.

“Are you kidding me? Why does it matter? I could’ve been wearing a raincoat and still gotten fucked!” 

“Chill. Look, I know you were wearing a dress last night. I’m just saying, Men have needs and when they look at someone with revealing clothing, they’re bound to get horny.” Thomas glanced at James, who nodded in agreement. 

“So men don’t know how to keep it in their pants? Why’d I have to be the one to tend to their “needs”? That was my first time. And now it’s meaningless.” Aaliyah held her tears back. “So you’re getting mad about getting laid. What’s the big deal? Isn’t it better that you get laid now than never get laid?” James spoke up. “Um, I’d rather wait then have it be taken away from me. You know what, I’m done with this.” 

“Wait. You, Me and James are the only ones who know about this.” Thomas had a stupid smirk on his face. “Yes and?” Aaliyah impatiently glared at him. “We could use this to our advantage.” James whispered. Thomas nodded, “So Aaliyah. You will do stuff for us. And if you don’t, we’ll tell the whole grade what you did. And they’ll call you a whore for it.”

“Wait what? Why?!” Aaliyah stared at them in disbelief. They were really going to use her for their errands? 

“Wait really? Why would they do that, I thought they were her friends?” Alex stared in shock. Theo shook her head, “I regret it. I didn’t even know until she told me a few weeks after it happened. I should’ve been there for her..” Eliza watched sadly, “It was hard for her. I think she forgot about it until now honestly..” She mumbled. 

“Damn...I need to go see her. Is she at home right now?” Alex questioned. Theo nodded, “Should be.” Alex nodded and walked away, waving.

~~~

Alex stopped at Aaron’s house, walking up to the window in her room, “I’m sure it’s unlocked.” He mumbled and slid the window open. “Wait I was just joking. She could get robbed if she left it unlocked.” He stepped inside and slid down the window, turning to her bed. There she was, laying on her bed with the covers over her. Alex raised a brow, “Taking a nap at this hour?” He shook his head at her and shook her, “Aaron. Wake up. C’mon we need to talk.” 

Aaliyah opened one eye, staring at Alex. “Why’re you here..I’m taking my nap. I need beauty sleep...” She mumbled, turning over so her face was on the pillow. “Beauty? What beauty?” Alex smirked. Aaliyah let out a huge sigh, and sat up. “Alex. Why are you here? We aren’t supposed to be meeting up today?” 

“We need to talk.” 

“About..What specifically?” Aaliyah raised a brow. “Thomas and James. I asked Theo to tell me what happened between you..” Alex started. “You did what?!” Aaliyah stared at him. “Look I’m sorry but I needed to know. The tension between you guys was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Something had to be wrong. I didn’t think it would be that bad though..” Alex guiltily said. 

“Alex, You went and asked behind my back? I would’ve told you when I was ready.” Aaliyah gave him a hard stare. “Yeah, And that would be when? 2 years from now? 5 years from now?” Alex rolled his eyes. “If you had asked. I would’ve told you when.” 

“That’s not the point. The point is about the party. You seriously got drinks? Even when your underage. And how many did you even have? Theo said you’re a lightweight so I’m guessing you had about two. Anyways, Do you know who did it? I’d be happy to find them and kill them-“ 

“Alex. Please shut up. For once. In your. Life.” Aaliyah sighed, “I’m sorry but please stop talking so much. It’s loud and obnoxious.” She rubbed her temples. She glanced at him and saw a bit of hurt in his eyes, regretting what she said. 

“Yeah? Well you don’t talk enough. You’re always “Be quiet” this and “be quiet” that. You never voice your opinion on things and you never speak out. That’s annoying.” Alex shot back. Aaliyah looked at him, hurt evident on her face.

The two stared at each other, the tension slowly growing thicker. Aaliyah shook her head and pulled the covers over her head, “If you’re done, You can leave...” She mumbled. “Yeah. I will.” Alex rolled his eyes and walked back to the window, sliding it up and jumping out. 

~~~

Now three days later. 

Aaliyah and Alex sat in the school library, awkwardly glancing at each other. They hadn’t talked in a few days, What were they supposed to say. Aaliyah sighed and mustered up all her courage, 

“Alex...” 

“Aaron..” 

“I’m sorry...” They both said at the same time. The two looked at each other. “You can go first..” Aaliyah mumbled. Alex nodded, “You were right. I should’ve asked you instead of going behind your back and asking Theo. And I should’ve waited until you were ready to talk about it. It’s a sensitive topic. And I’m sorry that I called you quiet and annoying. It’s one of the things I like about you. You’re quiet and persistent. You keep things to yourself.” 

“Alex. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I knew you would find out one day. I just didn’t expect it to be now. And I’m sorry I called you Loud and obnoxious. That’s the fun thing about you. You’re determined and ambitious.” Aaliyah quietly said. Alex gave her a small smile, “Hug it out?” He suggested. Aaliyah nodded as he held his arms out for her, wrapping her arms around him. It felt good to talk to him after not talking to him for a few days. 

“I heard from Angelica that you weren’t sleeping well.” Aaliyah mumbled. “Yeah well I was stressed. I couldn’t sleep.” Alex laughed. Aaliyah hummed, pulling away, “Cause you were thinking about me?” Alex gave her a fake glare, “Hey, I bet you were thinking about me as well.” Aaliyah shrugged, “Guess you’ll never know!” She said in a cheerful tone. “Hey!” Alex gave her a small pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can call this angst? But with a tiny fluff at the end. Cuz Aaron and Alex are adorable!


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party’s here.

~~~

Unknown - AARON

Unknown - AARON 

Unknown - AARON ANSWER

Aaliyah felt the vibrations of her phone, groaning as she opened her eyes and blinked at the screen. She looked through her messages. 

Aaron - Alex...??

Alex - AARON

Aaron - Jesus Christ, What do you need?!

Aaron - And how’d you even get my number? 

Alex - THATS NOT IMPORTANT 

Alex - THE PARTY

Alex - IS TODAY

Aaron - What are you talking about? 

Aaron - also stop text/yelling shit..

Alex - Sorry. What I was trying to say that the Winter Party is today

Alex - Did you forget??

Aaron - Shit...Really? 

Aaliyah did a double take on the calendar hanging from her wall. 

Aaron - OMG ALEX I FORGOT ABOUT IT I NEED A DRESS AND I DONT HAVE A DRESS HELP 

Alex - Doesn’t your sister have some?

Aaron - Um

Aaron - Maybe? 

Alex - I’m sure she has one for you

Alex - Anyways that’s not what I was here for 

Alex - we should match at the party

Aaron - Match? 

Aaron - Wait Why? 

Alex - Why not? 

Alex - It’ll be fun, trust me

Alex - I already told your sister and she agrees

Aaron - Omg Why

Aaron - Fine I guess

Alex - It’s in 6 hours btw

Aaron - WAIT WHAT

~~~

Aaliyah jumped out of her bed, tripping over her covers and face-planting onto the floor. She quickly got up, stumbling a bit. “Theo! Quick! I need assistance! You’re the only one who’s good at this stuff!” She slid into Theo’s room. Theo glanced at Aaliyah in the mirror, “What now? I’m fluffing up my curls.” She continued to do whatever she was doing. 

“C’mon Theo please...” Aaliyah got down on her knees and pleaded, “You’re the only one who can.” Theo rolled her eyes, “Fine. Get up.” 

~~~

“Stop moving so much. You’re gonna mess me up. And then I’ll have to start over.” Theo concentrated on Aaliyah’s face. “Can’t help it. What if James and Thomas are there. It’s getting me nervous.” She grumbled, shifting a bit. “Alex’ll be there to protect you. I’m sure it’s fine.” Theo quickly put lipgloss on her lips, “Mhm. That’s about it. And your dress is on my bed.” 

Aaliyah glanced behind her, seeing a lavender dress laying on the bed. She stood up and picked it up, examining it. “It’s pretty.” She stated. “And these heels.” Theo held up a pair of black heels. “Wait. I never agreed to that-“ 

“Oh stop being such a baby. These aren’t even that high. They’re not gonna hurt your feet. These are 2 inch heels.” Theo rolled her eyes at her and tossed them to her. Aaliyah quickly caught it and stared at it, as if it was an alien. “Hurry up. I’ll be downstairs.” Theo huffed and stepped out of the room. 

“Well. I’m regretting this..” Aaliyah sighed. 

~~~

“Don’t be nervous. It’ll be fun. Also...Why am I still dragging you?! You have feet for a reason!” 

Aaliyah whined, “No way! I’m not going! You can’t make me.” She tried to yank her wrist back. Theo tightened her grip on her wrist, “We’re literally here. You’re not backing out. You could’ve done that a few hours ago.” She glared at Aaliyah. Aaliyah sighed and gave up, letting her sister drag her. Theo stopped right in front of the entrance and let go of Aaliyah’s wrist. “Let’s go in. Look at everyone. Nothing bad will happen. Trust me.” 

“Yeah Yeah...” Aaliyah stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress, sighing and reluctantly walking inside with Theo. The two looked around, “Wow...” Theo said in awe. Aaliyah nodded, “They did really good.” She examined the place. Theo hummed in agreement, skipping over to the food table. 

“AARON!” 

Oh no. 

“AARON YOU’RE HERE!” 

Is that...

“Alex. I Was wondering where you were.” Aaliyah looked up and down, staring at his outfit. A black suit. And a lavender bow tie. How unique. “You look good.” She gave him a small smile. “You do as well.” Alex grinned, “Cool party?” Aaliyah nodded, “Mhm..” 

“Well Hello Everyone! It’s me, Thomas! Be blessed by my beautiful presence! And here, James, my assistant is kinda great too...But Here I AM!” Thomas immediately walked into the room, James right behind him. Aaliyah freaked out and hid behind Alex, desperately trying to hide herself. Alex blinked, confused. 

“Ohhhh! BURR! I THOUGHT I WOULD SEE YOU HERE!” Thomas waved and walked right over. Aaliyah went pale, “Alex. Help.” She squeaked. “Hey Burr. Wonderful to see you. Oh! And who are you? Wait a minute, You’re that Alex guy I’ve been hearing about. But uh, anyways. I’d like to speak with Burr please.” Thomas stared at Alex. “Yeah well, She doesn’t want to speak with you.” Alex glanced back at Aaliyah. 

“Oh well. I suppose that’s fine for now...” Thomas sighed disappointedly, “Hurry James. Straight for the Mac and cheese!” He hurried away, James at his feet. Alex sighed and turned around to face Aaliyah, “You’re Good now- Wait a minute? Are you crying?!” He panicked. Aaliyah sniffled, “I-I’m not crying! I’m not crying! Don’t worry!” She quickly wiped her tears away. 

“I..Okay.” Alex glanced at the staircase in front of them, “Let’s go upstairs. I bet it’s sort of overwhelming around these people.” He lead her to the staircase, walking up the steps with her. “What are we doing?” Aaliyah raised a brow. “Going to the balcony to look at the view.” Alex grinned. 

“GO AND GET HER ALEX!” Theo yelled out. Angelica rolled her eyes at her. Eliza sighed and slowly ate her cupcake. Peggy giggled at Theo. “Um, What if he tries to take advantage of her?” Angelica questioned. “Nah, Alex wouldn’t do that. Plus he would’ve tried that already.” Peggy placed her hands on her hips. “Exactly. Plus I’m pretty sure he likes her too much to even try to do that.” Theo shook her head at Angelica. 

“I don’t think he likes her though? I bet they’re just really good friends.” Eliza spoke up. “I Have to agree with Eliza here.” Angelica raised an eyebrow at them. “I’m agreeing with Theo though.” Peggy stared at them. “How about we bet. If either one of them confesses, then you win. But if they don’t, then we win.” Angelica proposed. They all looked at each other and nodded.

~~~

“Oh wow...” Aaliyah stared at the balcony. Alex hummed in agreement, walking over to the railing and leaning against it. Aaliyah watched him before walking over and doing the same. She let out a small sigh and glanced at him, looking back up into the sky. It was really pretty. A sunset, starting from yellow, orange, pink, purple and then finally, blue. A silence filled the air, a peaceful kind of silence. Alex tapped his fingers on the railing, staring off into the distance. 

“Hey, Alex. What was your family like?” Aaliyah spoke up. Alex glanced at her for a while, before nodding. “Well.” He paused for a moment, “My dad wasn’t...exactly the best role model...He was an alcoholic.” Aaliyah stared at him. “And my mom...well my mom was my favorite. She was kind. And she took care of me after hearing my dad died.” He continued. After a while, Aaliyah decided to speak again, “Alex. How did your parents die?” 

“My dad died in a car crash. And my mom died from a disease.” 

“Oh...” 

“It’s okay. I’ve gotten over it.” Alex shrugged, “Doesn’t bother me.” He bluntly said. “I can still feel bad though.” Aaliyah looked away, staring at the sky. Alex stared at her, “What about you? Your family. I already know what Theo is like. What about your parents. I met your dad but it was only for a few seconds.” 

Aaliyah looked back at him, “Well...My father is..How do I say it...He’s kind. But sometimes he can be a bit extreme.” She laughed a bit, “Overreacting all the time. But I still love him. And my mom, She’s the most kindest person I know. She’s amazing.” Her eyes sparkled a bit. Alex chuckled. 

“Hey you two. I was wondering where you guys were.” A voice spoke behind them. The two turned around, “Oh hey. What’s up?” Aaliyah looked at them. Angelica glanced at the two, “You guys can’t stay up here forever. Come down. It’ll be fun.” She glanced back at the others. Theo nodded, “Mhm. Lots of people started dancing.” Peggy smirked. Eliza nodded, “Yep. Let’s go.” She walked away, Angelica and Peggy right behind her. Theo looked at Alex and Aaliyah. 

“Soooo, What’d you guys do up here?” Theo questioned curiously, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Aaliyah raised an eyebrow, “We just talked...Why?” She stared at her sister. Alex shrugged, “Let’s just go. I’m starving.” The sisters nodded, and they went after the others. 

~~~

They all stepped down the last step of the staircase, looking around. Theo was right, half of the people were dancing. Aaliyah blinked before walking past them and straight to the food table. Alex grinned, following her and leaving the others alone. Peggy looked at Theo, “Um..” She awkwardly said. Theo raised an eyebrow. Peggy pointed towards the girl on the other side of the room, who was hanging out with two other boys. Theo stared at her before smirking, and grabbing her arm, dragging her towards them. 

“Well that’s just great. We’re all alone.” Angelica sighed, looking back at her sister, who was staring at Alex with sadness. “What’s wrong, Liza?” She asked. Eliza looked at Angelica, “Don’t tell anyone. Especially not Aaliyah. But I think I...Might have a teeny tiny little crush on Alex....” She blushed, hiding her face in her hands. Angelica gaped at her, “Really? But you guys barely talk...” She gave her a poker face. “Yeah! I know but he’s always with Aaliyah...” Eliza frowned. 

Angelica looked back at Alex and Aaliyah, “True. You’re right...” She sighed disappointedly. 

Theo stopped right in front of the group and let go of Peggy, “Hey there. I’m Theodosia Burr. But you can call me Theo. And this is my friend, Peggy Schuyler.” She glanced at Peggy. Peggy nodded, patting her dress gently, “I-I...Yes. My name’s Peggy. Pleasure to meet you.” She nodded. The girl glanced at her friends before looking back at them, “Cool. Nice to meet you guys. I’m Jocelyn Laurens.” She grinned. “And these are my friends, Hercules Mulligan. But you can call him Herc.” 

Herc waved. “Nice to meet ya. I think I’ve seen you before...Sewing Club?” He looked at Theo. Theo nodded, “Of course.” She gave him a small smile. Jocelyn turned to her other friend, “And this is Lafayette. He had a pretty long name so we call him this for short. But we call him Laf.” Laf waved, “I know you two from French class, yes?” The two nodded. 

“Wellll, I should be going. Have fun Peggy!” Theo waved and walked back to Angelica and Eliza. Peggy blinked before turning around, “Wait no-! Oh geez...” She turned back to Jocelyn, “Um So...” Herc and Laf smirked, walking away together. Jocelyn and Peggy watched them, “Well. Wanna hang out the whole time we’re here?” Jocelyn suggested. “Sure!” Peggy excitedly said.

“Hey Aaron. We should dance.” Alex randomly said. Aaliyah choked on her cupcake, “W-What? Dance?” She gaped at Alex, who just nodded. She shook her head, “No way! I can’t dance. I’ll step all over your feet!” She grabbed another cupcake. “I’ll lead, It’ll be fine Okay?” Alex gave her a soft gaze. Aaliyah’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, “I...Um Okay....Just one, Though.” She stuffed the cupcake in her mouth. 

“Cool!” Alex grabbed her hand and lead her over to the dance floor, grabbing her left hand and placing his other one on her waist. Aaliyah gulped and nodded, putting her unoccupied hand on his shoulder. God, this is so awkward, Aaliyah thought, staring down at her shoes. Suddenly a squeal came from the food table, nobody not even giving a f- 

“Oh my god! Ship!” Theo squealed. Aaliyah rolled her eyes at her, “Typical...” She mumbled. Alex chuckled at her. 

Eliza sighed sadly, watching them dance. Angelica raised an eyebrow at her sister, and grabbed a drink. Theo stared at Eliza, an unreadable expression on her face. Eliza looked back at Theo with confusion, Theo quickly looking away. 

“What’s wrong with them?” Aaliyah stared at Eliza and Theo. “Who knows?” Alex answered. 

Aaliyah glanced at Alex before silently sighing.


	6. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the party is over and now Aaron is finding out she has a secret admirer?

Theo mustered up all the courage she had and turned to Eliza, “You want me to get you something to drink?” She awkwardly asked. Eliza glanced at Theo, “Yes. That would be nice.” She nodded. Theo grinned, “Great. I’ll be right back!” She hurried over to the drinks. Angelica laughed and Eliza looked at her in confusion. “You guys are so cute.” Angelica smirked. “All She Did was offer to get me a drink...?” Eliza raised a brow.

“Never mind. You wouldn’t understand shipping.” Angelica rolled her eyes. Theo walked over and handed the drink to Eliza, with an awkward smile. Eliza smiled back, taking the cup. Eliza smiled, taking a sip. Angelica laughed at them, “I’ll leave you to it!” She waved, walking backwards. Eliza glared at her sister, looking back at Theo with a smile. 

Aaliyah sighed, “This is so awkward..” She quietly said. Alex stared at her, “Did you say something?” Aaliyah nodded, “Y-Yeah! I said I’m getting tired! Yeah! Thats it!” Aaliyah nervously said. “Oh, Let’s stop then.” The two stopped dancing, sighing as they sat down in the corner. Aaliyah looked at everyone in the room, glancing at Alex. Alex looked back at her and then gestured towards Jocelyn and Peggy. Aaliyah followed his motion and gaped, “Omg, Ship...” She smirked.

Thomas and James were sitting at a table, Thomas aggressively munching on Mac And Cheese and James making sure food isn’t getting everywhere. Thomas looked at Alex and Aaliyah, “Are they...Gonna make out? Cause if so, I’m gonna puke..” He looked back at his Mac and cheese. James shook his head, “No. They’re just talking. I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Thomas grumbled, “Alex taking away the spotlight from me. He’s gonna pay.” 

“For What? Doing nothing? Don’t bother them. I think we had enough fun.” James looked back at the two, before rolling his eyes at Thomas. “Fine. For now.” Thomas continued to munch on the Mac and cheese. 

~~~

Theo, Eliza, Alex, and Aaliyah walked out, “That was great! I never knew it would be that fun! I wish a senior asked me last year!” Theo exclaimed. Aaliyah knowingly rolled her eyes at her, “You thought all men were horrible people last year.” Theo turned to her sister with a smirk, “Who said it would be a guy?” Aaliyah stared at her sister for a moment before dramatically gasping, “Omg Really?!” She squealed. Alex chuckled at her, Eliza amusingly rolling her eyes at them. 

They all stopped at the car, and got inside, Eliza and Theo in the driver and passenger’s seat, while Alex and Aaliyah were in the back seat. Aaliyah looked out the window, “It’s really late. How long have we been there for?” She questioned the others. Alex shrugged, “Quite a while, Probably.” Theo looked at them through the rearview mirror. Eliza placed her chin in her palm, leaning her arm against the door. 

“Hey, What happened to Angelica and Peggy?” Aaliyah asked Eliza. Eliza glanced back and sighed, “They went home early without telling me.” “Ohhh...” Aaliyah looked back out the window. Theo looked at Aaliyah, “So...You and Alex Huh?” She smirked. “Shaddup.” Aaliyah blushed and sunk down in her seat, her arms crossed. Eliza snickered, glancing at Aaliyah from the front seat. Aaliyah glared at her. 

“Yep. We had a good dance.” Alex hummed in satisfaction. “Aaron almost stepped on my toes a few times though. Not very good at dancing.” He grinned at Aaliyah. Aaliyah rolled her eyes and huffed, staring out the window. “I’ll drop Eliza off at her house. What about you, Alex?” Theo looked at Alex through the mirror. Alex looked at her, “I was thinking of sleeping over.” He glanced at Aaliyah, Who nodded in agreement. “That sounds fun. Never had a sleepover before but I hear a lot of girls like doing stuff like that.” Aaliyah awkwardly said. 

Theo nodded, “Alright. Our parents are out of town. They’re coming back in a few days though.” She informed them. 

~~~

Theo parked the car in the driveway, unbuckling her seatbelt. She got out of the car and stared at Alex and Aaliyah. “Well, Are y’all coming?” She questioned. Alex nodded, “Yeah.” He looked at Aaliyah, Who nodded as well and opened the door to step out. They walked up to the front door and opened it, stepping in. “Finally!” Aaliyah stretched and kicked her heels off, which flew into the wall. “Aaron!” Theo scolded her sister. “What? It’s not like mom and dad will know.” Aaliyah rolled her eyes at her sister. 

Alex laughed, “C’mon. It’s not like they were bricks.” Theo rolled her eyes, “Whatever. I’m going to order pizza. Late night dinner. You guys want some? I’ll order another pizza for you.” She suggested. Aaliyah nodded, “Cheese good?” She looked at Alex. “Yep. Like it plain and basic.” Alex grinned. “Cool. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Theo waved and walked upstairs. 

Sigh. 

“Let’s go to my room.” Aaliyah told Alex and ran up the stairs, Alex laughing and taking his shoes off. He ran up the stairs after her. They walked inside her room and sat on the bed. “Let’s just talk about random things.” Aaliyah laid on the bed, “So Alex. It’s been about a few months since you moved here. You have a crush yet?” She questioned, staring at the ceiling. Alex stared at her in surprise, “I-I mean...Why do you wanna know?” He looked away, a red tint covering his cheeks. “Well, one, We tell each other everything. And Two, I kinda figured you had one. Soooo, C’mon! Tell me. I promise I won’t ever ever tell anyone. I keep my promises.” She stared at him.

“I’d rather tell you when I’m ready. Is that okay?” Alex mumbled. Aaliyah stared at him for a while before nodding, “That’s fine. I’m not gonna Force you to tell me. What kinda friend does that?” She yawned. Alex glanced at her, “So, do you have a crush?” He asked. Aaliyah blinked, “Um. That’s a personal topic....” 

“Hey! You asked me!” 

“I’m just kidding!” Aaliyah laughed, “In all seriousness, Yes. I do have one. But I’m not telling you.” She quickly said. “Aw...” Alex grumbled. 

~~~

Aaliyah and Alex sat in English Class, Working on their scrapbooks. “Are you gonna use that glitter?” Alex asked the girl. Aaliyah looked up at him, “First of all, It’s “Going” not gonna. And second of all, No. Glitter is too shiny. It makes things hard to look at.” She corrected him. Alex rolled his eyes, “First of all, Too lazy to care about grammar right now. Second of all, Glitter makes everything better. Everythinggg...” Aaliyah shook her head at him, “Glitter is pointless.” 

“Whatever Ms.Grumpy.” Alex grabbed the glitter and glue, spreading the glue all over and putting glitter on it. “Perfect. Shiny.” He nodded in satisfaction. “Red Glitter? Thought your favorite color was green?” Aaliyah raised a brow. “There was no more green. And there was red. So I wanted red now. Duh.” Alex said, distracted by the glitter.

The bell rang.

“Oh! Lunch is next! Then the day is finally over!” Aaliyah sighed and shut her scrapbook closed, grabbing all her binders and books. Alex stood up and watched her, “You want me to come today?” He asked. Aaliyah shrugged, “You can come tomorrow. I’ll let you have a break today.” She stepped out of the classroom, walking with Alex through the hallways. Her locker was near Alex’s locker so that was great. But their lockers were on the other side of the school, away from their classrooms. 

“Let’s head to the library for lunch. I feel like reading a nice book.” Aaliyah dreamily said. Alex rolled his eyes, “You read books as if you were running out of time. Geez, You have two closets, one for books and one for clothes. Why would you need more?” He questioned the girl. Aaliyah shrugged, “I’ve already read all of those. Four times. The library has good books to read. Like Romance novels!” She squealed excitedly. Alex chuckled, “Yeah but it’ll take a while to get to our lockers.” He sighed. 

“Yup.” 

Silence.

For 10 minutes. Complete silence filled the room. All the kids were in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Hardly anyone ever came to the library for lunch. It’s not like you can eat books. “Here we are!” Aaliyah ran over to her locker and quickly opened it, a letter falling out. She blinked and put away her stuff to pick up the letter. She slowly closed the locker and leaned against it, opening the letter and reading. 

“Aaron? Who’s That from? Couldn’t they have sent a message. Geez it’s 2020. Not 1776.” Alex looked over Aaliyah’s shoulder, reading the note quietly. “It’s from a secret admirer. A secret admirer? Who would put this in my locker?” Aaliyah glanced at Alex, who just shrugged in return. “Who knows? Guess we’ll have to find out.” He said before closing his locker and walking down the hallway, “Hurry. Let’s go.” Aaliyah nodded, staring at the note one last time before throwing it in the trash can and following Alex.

Secret Admirers are pointless, Aaliyah thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post, So here’s a quick little thing. I guess now we’re gonna try to find out who the secret Admirer is.


	7. Always Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron always seems to be reading and working and studying, and just now her friends start to notice it.

“A secret admirer you say?” 

Aaliyah nodded, handing the note over to Theo. Theo grabbed it and read the note, “Definitely a Secret Admirer, Alright. It’s cute but kinda creepy.” She shuddered, Aaliyah sighing. Eliza grabbed the note, reading over it.

~Dear Aaliyah~  
You probably would never notice me..But I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you. Ever since you threw that book at me. I knew you were frustrated but damn. And then you kicked the soccer ball into my face. I’m sure it was on accident but still. It made me fall in love with you. And I probably said love like a million times already but that’s not really the point. But I know we cannot Be together. You will never notice me..

~Secret Admirer~

“Seems like this secret admirer knows you. Remember anything?” Peggy said, reading over Eliza’s shoulder. “No? I mean, I don’t remember anything from Kindergarten. That was ages ago. Of course I’m not gonna remember anything.” Aaliyah shrugged. Alex raised a brow, “I thought you threw it away?” He questioned. 

Aaliyah blanked out for a moment before blinking, “O-Oh! Right! Yeah, I did but I grabbed it out of the trash. Don’t worry, I washed my hands.” She quickly said. “Why would you wash your hands. You ARE trash.” Peggy snickered. “Oh shaddup!” Aaliyah glared at Peggy, then sighed, “I really wanna know who this is. They really peaked my interest. To maximum levels.” 

“I don’t know what the big deal is. Not like you’re gonna date them or anything.” Alex quietly said. “Huh?” Aaliyah looked at him. “Nothing!” He quickly said. 

“Mhmmm, Sureeee...” Theo gave Alex a hard stare. Angelica cleared her throat, “Anyways, Maybe they’ll send another note soon. Honestly I’m so invested into this it’s not even healthy.” She sighed. Eliza nodded in agreement, “Exactly. They might send one sooner or later. You never know. You know what they say, Expect the Unexpected.” 

“You’re right. I should wait patiently.” Aaliyah sunk into her seat, “What if I know them?” She nervously said, “That would be so awkward.” Alex laughed a bit, “This is like some murder mystery novel, except without the murder...Still. Pretty interesting. I wanna know who it is. So I can beat them to a pulp..” He mumbled the last sentence. Aaliyah raised a brow at him in confusion. “It’s nothing!” He laughed nervously. 

“Sureee, it’s definitely nothing....” Theo whispered. Alex glared at her, Theo smirking back. Aaliyah raised a brow at them, “Whatever..” She tossed the note into the trash can nearby. 

“Well...then.... Lunch is over. Let’s go.” Angelica said, standing up and waiting for Eliza and Peggy. Aaliyah stood up as well, “Ready?” She asked her sister and Alex. 

“Wait, I wanna talk to Alex about something.” Theo glanced at Alex, who stared at her in confusion. “Okay! Meet you at the house!” Aaliyah waved and walked off with Angelica, Eliza and Peggy. “See you!!” Theo waved and waited for a few moments just to make sure they actually left. She turned to look Alex in the eye, “Alright. You’ve been acting weird around Aaron.” Alex blinked, “W-What are you talking about? I’m acting as normal as I’ve ever been.” He nervously said. Theo raised a brow, “Yeah right. You guys are my OTP. I bet it’s because you like her right? I’m right aren’t I?” She placed her hands on her hips. 

“What? No way!” 

“Boy. Stop lying to yourself. You guys hang around each other everyday! You’re bound to have feelings for each other.” 

“She’s probably not interested in that stuff! She reads everyday. She studies every day. She doesn’t have time for that stuff.” 

Theo sighed, “Look, You do the same. You drink coffee every day and barely get any sleep. You’re always up doing assignments. You guys are perfect for each other! Plus, she’ll probably educate you on how you should be sleeping for exactly 8 hours, if not more. And C’mon, have you not seen her read romance novels? She’s a hopeless romantic!” Alex shook his head, “No. No way.” Theo threw her arms out in exaggeration, “She likes you! She just doesn’t know it! C’mon. Give it a chance. Please?” She pleaded. 

Alex stared at her for a moment, “Fine. But I’m going home now. See ya.” He waved and walked off, leaving Theo who had a huge grin on her face. 

•••

Aaliyah sat in the living room, a notepad in her hands. She was watching a documentary about five teens in Harlem that were falsely accused of a brutal attack in Central Park. The show was based on a true story, the Central Park Jogger Case, in 1989. What the case was about, was a 28 year old woman who went for a jog and was raped and assaulted. She had falsely accused five teens at the park, and they were arrested, four for seven years and one who was tried as an adult for 13 years. 

The reason why she was watching and taking notes was for an assignment in History Class. They were allowed to write an essay about anything event in time. And Aaliyah chose the Central Park Jogger Case. 

“I’m home!!” 

Aaliyah paused the show and turned to look at her sister, who had a huge grin on her face. She raised a brow, confused by her sisters behavior. Theo sat beside her sister, “Whatcha doing?” She stared at the TV. Aaliyah watched her for a moment, “Working on my History Essay...” She slowly said. “You’re always studying and working huh?” Theo suddenly said. “Yeah.” Aaliyah nodded. “So what’d you talk to Alex about?” 

Theo sweatdropped, “U-Um! Well, I asked what..Uh...Clubs he was thinking of joining! Yeah! And he said...Debate Club?” She nervously said. Aaliyah raised a brow, “Debate Club? That actually sounds like something he would do...Maybe I should join to help him?” Theo gasped, “Yes! Yes you should!” She nodded quickly in agreement. “Cool. I’ve never been in a club before so this’ll be interesting..” Aaliyah slowly said, “Well, I’m gonna continue the documentary.” She grabbed the remote and unpaused it, her eyes fixated at the screen. 

•••

Aaliyah walked into the school building, her books in her arms. She looked around, looking for someone in particular and sighed, disappointed at not seeing them. She walked over to her locker and unlocked, opening it and grabbing her binders. “Aaron!” Alex walked over, his arm waving. Aaliyah smiled, “Hey Alex. What’s up?” She asked. “Well, I need to tell you something..” 

“Do you think-“ 

“I could Join the Debate Club with you? Yeah!” 

“Wait...What?” 

“I hope you don’t mind that Theo told me you were joining it. I wanna help you soooo, Let’s join together!” Aaliyah closed her locker shut, turning to look at him. Alex blinked, glancing at Theo who was by the water fountain with Angelica, Peggy and Eliza. He sighed and nodded, “Yeah. Let’s do it.” He half-enthusiastically said. Aaliyah excitedly smiled, “Alright! Tomorrow morning is when the first debate meeting starts. So let’s be prepared for it!” Alex laughed, “Always prepared for everything that comes your way?” Aaliyah nodded. 

“Let’s go to class. We’ll be late if we don’t!” Aaliyah walked a few paces ahead of him. “Hey! Wait up!” Alex followed, catching up pretty quickly. 

•••

Aaliyah and the others sat at their usual spot in lunch, munching away at their trays. Aaliyah had a book in her hand, a fry inside her mouth. Angelica stared at her, “Do you always do that?” She slowly asked, catching everyone else’s attention. Aaliyah looked up, finding their eyes fixated on her, “What do you mean?” She questioned them. Peggy spoke up, “She means about your reading obsession and your need to work like every minute of your Entire life.” 

“...Well...Alex does the same thing! Except he has a coffee obsession. But It’s Not reading..and coffee isn’t necessarily good for your health..” Aaliyah huffed and looked back down at her book, the others glancing at each other. “Well..anyways....I think we should have a slumber party on Friday! It’ll be fun!” Angelica suddenly announced. Theo’s eyes sparkled, “We should! Aaliyah’s coming!” She looked at her sister, Aaliyah shrugging. “I’ll come too.” Alex said, glancing at Aaliyah. 

“Great! We have two days until then!” Eliza looked at her sisters with a grin. “I’m sure I can get all my work done before then.” Aaliyah said, shutting her book closed and smiling at Alex, who grinned back. Theo rolled her eyes, knowing her sister was going to study and work her head off. She didn’t know about Alex but he probably would too. “Great! Don’t forget to bring PJs. That’s like the most important thing!” Peggy excitedly said. 

Aaliyah nodded. 

Debate Club and A Slumber Party. She’d be busy this whole week then, including studying and working on essays with Alex. Reading as a pastime as well. That ‘s a lot. But she could handle it. 

She could handle it...Could she?


	8. Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Theo and her parents get into some Car Trouble.

“Aaron? Aaron wake up.” Someone shook her awake. 

Aaliyah’s eyes fluttered open, looking around. The classroom was empty. “Is class over..?” She yawned, sleepily standing up. Alex nodded, “Yeah. You fell asleep. You should start sleeping more often....” He worriedly said. Aaliyah laughed, “Like you can talk. You need to get rid of that coffee obsession.” She grabbed her books. “No way! Also Why haven’t you been getting sleep anyways?” Alex questioned, concerned. 

“Umm...I don’t remember. I was probably working on my essay for History.” Aaliyah shrugged, “I finished it though. C’mon, let’s go to lunch.” Alex nodded in agreement, the two walking out of the classroom. 

•••

Aaliyah read her book, taking a sip of her water. She was reading the whole time, not bothering to speak up or find out what the others were talking about. Jocelyn, Herc And Laf were starting to sit with them at lunch more often, Alex finally glad that he wasn’t the only guy. Jocelyn sat beside Peggy, and they became really great best friends. Jocelyn and Alex were really good friends as well, them being able to agree on anything. 

Although, Aaliyah didn’t have much in common with them. She stayed quiet and read her book silently, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. She was also thinking about this morning, the debate club meeting. Apparently Thomas and James were there too, and Alex and Aaliyah were to go against them. The topic was simple, cats or dogs. Aaliyah thought that the topic was more opinion than facts, but Alex thought different. He spent the whole time arguing with Thomas about how dogs are better than cats. James and Aaliyah just sat there, watching this go by. 

The thought made her chuckle. Theo glanced at her sister, “Hey, Aaliyah. Mom, Dad and I are leaving for a business trip tonight, so you’ll have the house to ourselves.” She informed her sister. Aaliyah looked up, “Wait- You’re going too? Why?” Theo shrugged, “Dad said it would be good for me to learn about business stuff.” She took a bite of her muffin. 

“Makes me glad I’m not going...” Aaliyah sipped her water, glancing at her sister. “You’ll have the house alone, Unless you bring Alex over. To do some...fun...stuff...” Theo smirked. Aaliyah spit out her water, “Theo, No!” She glared at her. Theo held her arms up in defense, “I’m kidding! Not..” She whispered the last part. “What?” Aaliyah narrowed her eyes at her sister. 

“Nothing!” 

Psh, yeah right. Like I’ll believe that, Aaliyah thought. 

•••

Alex and Aaliyah sat on the couch, their eyes fixated on the TV. They were watching American Horror Story, Which is pretty good in my opinion. 

Aaliyah’s parents and Theo had already left on their trip, leaving Aaliyah alone the whole night. Except, she invited Alex because she didn’t really feel comfortable being alone in her own house. 

Aaliyah wrapped most of the blankets over herself, leaving about 2 for Alex. She didn’t want to admit it but she might’ve been just a tad bit scared... Okay maybe more than just a tad bit but still, She did not want to admit that to Alex. She’d seem pathetic. She felt a buzz by her leg and moved the blanket up to see what It was. Her phone! She had gotten a call from Theo? 

She answered the phone, pausing the TV. “Hello...?” She said, glancing at Alex who was staring at her with confusion evident on his face. “Yes, They’re my family...” Aaliyah was starting to get worried. “Wait...What?! What’s the Hospital Name?! Alright, Thanks, I’ll be there quick!” She ended the call and looked at Alex, “I gotta get to the hospital. Can I use your motorcycle?” 

“Wait, Hold up. I’ll take you, You don’t have a license for it. Which hospital?” 

“The closest one here! Quick let’s go.” 

•••

Alex parked the motorcycle, Aaliyah hopping off and taking her helmet off. She put it by the motorcycle and ran to the Hospital entrance. “Wait, Aaron- Geez..This must be important.” 

Aaliyah opened the doors and ran up to the front desk, “Excuse me. Are Aaron Burr Sr, Esther Burr and Theodosia Burr here?” She questioned the lady. The lady looked up, “Yes they just came in about 10 minutes ago. They’re in rooms 212 and 213..” She informed. 

“...Wait what’s going on...?” Alex questioned, catching his breath. “They got into a car crash while they were on their Trip!” Aaliyah quickly said. “Wait Seriously? Are they okay?” Alex asked as they walked up the stairs. He was surprised that Aaliyah wasn’t rushing up the stairs, especially when her whole family was in the hospital. Aaliyah worriedly shrugged, “Don’t know yet!”

Aaliyah stopped in front of a room. 212 and 213. She looked over at the bench nearby and sat down, staring at the ground. Alex sat beside her, worriedly looking at the room. 

Minutes passed. Probably hours too. 

Suddenly, a doctor stepped out of the room, shutting the door closed. Aaliyah stood up, “Are they okay? They’re not hurt are they?!” She worriedly said. The doctor looked away, “Unfortunately, Yes. They’re hurt really bad. Who knows how long they have until....” He stopped, not bothering to finish the sentence. Aaliyah’s eyes widened, tears threatening to fall out, “C-Can I see them? All of them...?” She quietly asked. The doctor nodded, moving out of the way. Aaliyah walked into the room, spotting her parents in the hospital beds. 

Alex walked in, right behind her. He didn’t know what to say. He lost his dad in a car crash so he understood, and his mother died from a disease. He only had his grandparents left and his brother, but they weren’t really that close. His brother went to study abroad somewhere else. “I understand how you feel...” He quietly said, glancing at her. 

Aaliyah glanced back at him, “Really..?” Alex nodded, “Yeah. Remember when I told you about my parents at the Winter Party? But I guess I haven’t told you about my brother either...” Aaliyah raised a brow, “I didn’t know you had a brother...” 

“Yeah well he’s studying abroad in Paris so I never get to see him. His name is James.” 

Aaliyah stared at him. So he really did understand what she was going through. “You’re Probably the only one I know who understands what I’m going through...” She sadly smiled and looked back at her parents. “We should go see Theo.” Alex took her hand and led her over to the next room, 213. There laid Theodosia, her eyes shut closed. 

“Theo...” Aaliyah walked over to the hospital bed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know this would happen. If I had persuaded you guys to not go on the trip, this wouldn’t happened..” She closed her eyes, tears escaping them. “Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t know it would happen. What’s done is done, the only thing you can do now is wait and hope they get better.” Alex placed a hand on Aaliyah’s shoulder. Aaliyah nodded. 

The doctor walked in, “Visiting Hours are over. You two can come back tomorrow. Visiting hours are from 10 to 11.” He informed them. The two nodded and sadly walked out. 

•••

“Here we are.” They stood at the front door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alex waved, turning around. Aaliyah paused for a moment, grabbing his arm. He stopped and looked back at her, confusion shown evidently on his face. “Can you stay the night. I know you thought I might want to be alone for a while but..I really don’t want to be alone.” She looked away. Alex nodded, “Yeah, I’ll stay with you.” 

They opened the door and walked inside, slipping their sneakers off. They both plopped onto the couch. Aaliyah was still worried. She couldn’t lose her family. Where would she live? And how could she handle being without them? 

“I know you’re worried but try to get some rest. If you can wake up early, we can head to the hospital early. So get some rest.” Alex said from the other side of the couch. 

“I know but I can’t help it. If they...” she paused, not wanting to say the word, “Then it’s my fault. And where will I live after this...?” She stared at the ceiling. Alex stared at her, wanting to grab her and hold her in his arms and kiss her. He shook his head slightly, Getting those thoughts out of his head. Her family was in the hospital for god’s sake, he couldn’t be thinking like this! 

“Just try...Okay? Try for me? Please?” Alex pleaded. Aaliyah stared back at him, “I’ll try...” She closed her eyes. 

It certainly wouldn’t be hard for her to get some rest. 

•••

Aaliyah’s eyes fluttered open, as she stared at the ceiling. The sunlight seeped through the curtains, shining into Aaliyah’s eyes. She blinked, rubbing her eyes. 

“Morning Sleepyhead.” A voice teased. Aaliyah glanced at the kitchen, “What are you doing?” She sleepily stood up, stretching her arms out. “Cooking Breakfast for you and your lazy ass.” Alex glanced at Aaliyah with a smirk. Aaliyah pouted, “I only just woke up. You can’t call me a lazy ass!” She narrowed her eyes at him. Alex only shrugged and moved his eyes back onto the stove. 

Aaliyah walked into the kitchen, peering over Alex’s shoulder. “Whatcha cooking?” She glanced at his face. “Also- I didn’t know you could cook! I mean, the last time I saw you do something in the kitchen was in Home Economics! And that was a smoothie disaster!” She exclaimed. Alex rolled his eyes, “I’ve used blenders before. Just not one that looked like that- It was confusing. But I learned how to cook back in the Caribbean.” He explained. 

“You could’ve asked me when to press the button?” Aaliyah cocked an eyebrow. “Didn’t wanna bother you.” Alex grumbled, “Do you want Breakfast or not? Cause I’d be happy to eat all of this by myself.” He glanced back at her, a mischievous smile. Aaliyah’s stomach let out a loud grumble, causing the two of them to look down at it. “Fine. I’ll let you carry on...” She stepped away from him. Alex smiled triumphantly, his gaze turning back to the stove. 

Aaliyah stared at him, before realizing that her family was still in the hospital. She gasped, causing Alex to look at her in confusion. “I almost forgot, My parents and Theo are in the hospital!” She smacked herself in the forehead, “How could I be so dumb...” She frowned. Alex turned the stove off, “That’s Why i wanted you to wake up early. So we can get to the hospital as early as we can. The doctor said visiting hours were 10 to 11, right? Then eat breakfast quick, get changed and let’s go!” 

•••

Aaliyah and Alex spotted Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Jocelyn, Herc and Laf right at the entrance of the hospital. “We heard what happened, Aaliyah. I’m so sorry that happened.” Angelica frowned, bowing her head a bit. “I hope she’s okay...” Eliza worriedly said. “Let’s go in.” Jocelyn walked into the hospital, the others following right behind her. 

“It’s room 212 and 213. Theo is in room 213, and my parents are in 212. Though I doubt you want to see my parents...” 

“Nonsense. We’ll visit them too. They are your family after all, mon ami.” Laf glanced at the others, who nodded in agreement. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

They all walked into the elevator nearby. Aaliyah sighed, realizing just now that there was an elevator! They pressed the button to the second floor and waited until the elevator doors opened. They all stepped out, walking to rooms 212 and 213. Eliza quickly walked into Theo’s room, her sisters following right behind. Aaliyah spotted the doctor, “Hey! Is my family going to be okay?” She walked up to him, still really worried. 

The doctor frowned, “I..I didn’t want to tell you this yesterday but...They’re gone...” He sadly said. Aaliyah’s eyes widened, “Y-You’re joking..Right...?” She held back her tears. The doctor shook his head, “Well. You’re parents are. But your sister is in a coma. Who knows how long she’ll be in one for..” He explained. 

Alex glanced at the others, a frown settled on his face. 

Aaliyah slightly smiled at the thought of her sister being alive. But it quickly turned into a frown. “So..My parents are...gone...” She whispered to herself, sniffling as tears left her eyes. Alex grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. Jocelyn frowned, glancing at Herc and Laf. 

“At least Theo’s Okay...” Eliza sadly smiled. Angelica nodded in agreement, “Right. At least you still have her with you.” She positively said. Aaliyah sniffled, “But where am I supposed to stay?” She questioned. 

“Why don’t you stay with me?” Alex suggested. Aaliyah looked up at him in surprise. The others looked at him in shock, “Really? Actually? Look, If you don’t wanna stay with Alex, You can stay with us.” Angelica raised a brow. Aaliyah shook her head, “No, I can stay with Alex. But don’t you live with your grandparents?” She asked. 

“I got a new apartment. I just felt like not being around my grandparents.” Alex awkwardly laughed. Aaliyah looked back at her parents and sighed sadly, “I love you mom and dad...” She quietly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning to have Theo die sometime, unfortunately but then I knew y’all would be sad so I only got her into a coma. Also Now Aaliyah (Aaron) will be living with Alex. But to be honest, they already practically live with each other. I mean, Alex visits her like every day. Also we might have Maria appear sooner or later!


	9. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah realizes she likes Alex, but doesn’t know what to do about her feelings.

Aaliyah sat on the couch, her legs resting on the coffee table. She grabbed the remote, looking for something entertaining to watch. She lazily tossed the remote onto the table in front of her, after she finally found a show to watch. 

Alex stumbled into the kitchen, yawning as he looking for something to snack on. He found a bag of chips and grabbed it, widely opening it and staring into the bag. He popped a chip into his mouth, moving his eyes over to the TV.

Aaliyah looked over her shoulder, her gaze set on Alex. Alex trudged over, lazily falling back onto the couch. He glanced at her, “Aaron, You...You do realize you aren’t wearing any pants..Right?” He lightly blushed, looking away. 

Aaliyah smirked, “Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?” She teased. Alex stared at her in surprise, “N-No! No way, W-Why would that make me uncomfortable?!” He stammered. “I’m just kidding! I’m too lazy to get some pants on.” Aaliyah laughed. 

“But you weren’t lazy to put a shirt on..?” 

“...Shut up.” Aaliyah muttered before looking back at the TV. 

It had been 2 months since the car crash. The funeral was 1 month after the incident. The Schuylers and Burrs were close friends, so the Schuylers came to the funeral. Alex came as well, being an emotional support buddy for Aaliyah. 

Aaliyah was slowly becoming herself again. She knew she couldn’t mourn her parents forever, and they certainly wouldn’t want that for her. She was being a little more positive now, especially when Theo is still alive. She didn’t know how long Theo would be in that coma for but hopefully not long at all. 

But there was one other thing. 

Aaliyah was starting to get this weird feeling around Alex. She’d never necessarily felt it before but whenever she saw him, her heart fluttered. 

“This show is so weird...” Alex mumbled. 

“Hey! I happen to like this show.” Aaliyah glared at Alex. Alex laughed, the sound making her heart jump. “It’s not bad, It’s just cliche.” He shrugged. Aaliyah glanced at him, “Yeah well, I like cliche love stuff..” she huffed. 

“Well, I don’t like cliche stuff...So let’s watch something else..” Alex reached over to grab the remote, but Aaliyah snatched it before he could grab it. “Hey, I got to the remote before you.” 

“Yeah well, it’s my turn, so I get to choose what show we watch. How about, I list off shows I like and you pick one that’s interesting to you?” Alex suggested. Aaliyah shrugged, “I guess that works too.” They sat there, switching between channels. 

Finally, they decided on a show called ‘The A list’. Their eyes were fixated at the TV, although Aaliyah peeked at Alex, who was staring at the TV. 

“Soo...Valentine’s Day is coming up...” Aaliyah awkwardly said. Alex raised a brow, “Yeah? What about it?” He asked. “I’m wondering if you’re going to ask someone to..be your valentine?” Aaliyah slowly said. 

Alex blinked, “Well, Yeah..I was but...She’ll probably say no...” He looked away. “You should ask her, you’ll never know unless you try.” Aaliyah faked a smile, sort of hurt. 

“I guess you’re right....What about you? Got anyone in particular?” 

“I...Well, Um, Yeah? But I think he likes someone else...” Aaliyah looked back at the TV. “Give it a shot. Like you said, you’ll never know unless you try.” Alex grinned. 

“True...Peggy’s been telling me that he probably most likely likes me, and to be honest I doubt it.” 

“Well, That guy is stupid to not have fallen for you.” Alex glanced back inside the bag of his chips. 

“So you’re calling yourself stupid...?” Aaliyah looked away, mumbling to herself. Alex gave her a questioning look, “What was that?” Aaliyah stiffened before turning back to him, “I-I said that...yeah! H-He is pretty s-stupid...Yep! That’s what I said..” She nervously stuttered. 

“Oh. So, uh, who’s this guy you like?” 

“....Well..He’s in all our classes..” Aaliyah held her hands out, Alex placing a handful of chips in them. “Do I know him?” Alex asked, continuing to munch on his chips. 

“Yeah...You uh..talk a lot...?” Aaliyah said, unsure. “Huh..Well, um..when do I get to meet the guy?” Alex glanced at her. Aaliyah raised a brow, “Um? You good? You‘re acting weird...?” 

“Yeah! I’m good! Just...tired....” 

“Tired? Well, you have to stop staying up late and doing work all the time. Take a Break. Or a nap. That’s what I do during the weekends.” Aaliyah grabbed a napkin and wiped her hands with it. 

“I always thought you were reading inside your room?” 

“Nope!” 

•••

“I can’t wait for the next season to come out.” Aaliyah leans back into the couch. 

“It was very..interesting...” Alex mumbled, unsure of what to say. “It’s rated PG.” Aaliyah states. Alex blinks, “Wait really? Not sure if little kids wanna watch something like this. They’d get nightmares.” 

“It’s not really that scary, It has jump scares though.” 

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. They turned to look at it and blinked. 

“Hey! Open the door!” They heard. 

“Angelica?” Aaliyah narrowed her eyes at the door in confusion. “Uh, The door is open?” 

The door opened, revealing Angelica and Peggy. “What’s up, girl? Oh, and I guess you too, Alex.” Angelica walked in, placing milkshakes on the coffee table. 

Aaliyah’s eyes sparkled as she leaned forward to grab the milkshake. “So, Alex. Have you...You know, done the deed?” Peggy excitedly asked. 

Aaliyah stared at her, “So what deed are y’all talking about. Because if it’s a criminal deed..I’m going to be..shook...” 

Angelica glanced at Alex, “So you haven’t done it..” She turned back to look at Aaliyah, “You’ll find out sooner or later. Don’t worry.” 

“I got nervous...” Alex shamefully looked away. 

“Hm..Well, I heard there was a new girl at school. Her name is Maria. She’s really pretty too.” Peggy shrugged. 

“In the middle of the year? That’s..cool?” Aaliyah raised a brow, “Seems odd. Wonder why she couldn’t have came earlier....Hey, We should go be friends with her.” 

“Yeah, Officially invite her to the gang.” Angelica nodded. “I don’t care about what you girls do so do what you must.” Alex shrugged and leaned back. 

“Im excited to meet her.” Peggy skipped around. 

•••

“So...This is a really important question..Is water wet?” 

“Um? No? It becomes wet when it hits a surface.” Peggy raised a brow. 

“But it’s practically touching everything. Like a water bottle. Or a pool.” Alex argued. “Right, Aaron?” He turned to look at Aaliyah. 

Aaliyah looked up from her book, “Well..I’m not one to necessarily say my opinion on things, so I’d rather not say.” She looked back at her book. “Boringg. Water is not wet.” Peggy crossed her arms. 

“Yes it is.” Alex narrowed his eyes back at Peggy. 

“No it’s not.” Peggy narrowed her eyes back at him. 

“Oh my god, just shut up you two!” Angelica rolled her eyes, “Look, All I Did was Ask a simple yes or no question.” 

“Should’ve expected that from Alex and Peggy.” Eliza sighed. ”Heard of anything from your secret admirer?” She asked Aaliyah. “Nah. Not since the last time I got one. It was pretty creepy, not going to lie.” Aaliyah turned to the next page of her book. 

Peggy stopped, causing everyone to stop behind her. “Hey! There’s Maria!” She pointed to the brown wavy haired girl by her locker. 

“I honestly could care less.” 

“Shut up, Aaliyah.” 

“....Okay...Rude...” 

Peggy waved over to Maria, “Hey there! Heard you were new here!” They all walked over.

“O-Oh! Yeah, I’m new...” Maria sheepishly said. “Cool! I’m Peggy. These are my sisters, Angelica and Eliza. And my friends, Joselyn, Lafayette, Hercules, Aaliyah and Alex.” 

They all waved, except for Aaliyah. Alex elbowed her, causing her to yelp. “Hey!” Aaliyah rubbed her side, “Ow...” 

“I-It’s nice to meet you..So..I um..I heard there was a School Dance coming up..” Maria quietly said.

“Yeah! It’s for Valentine’s Day, which is coming up in a week.” Aaliyah put away her book, “Did I mention that I was in charge of planning it. It is going to look a-maz-ingg!” She excitedly said. 

“We know. You’ve been mentioning it the past 3 hours.” Eliza sighed, annoyed. 

“Sorry. I’m just really excited. This is the first school thing I’ve ever done. I’m thinking..a starry night in Paris. I mean, Paris is the city of love.” Aaliyah said, proud of her idea. 

“I think it’s a good idea, no?” Laf looked at Herc, who nodded in agreement.

“I love Paris. It’s so amazing..And the food is amazing as well..” Joselyn’s mouth watered at the thought of food. 

“Yeah. Well..Uhm, Alex. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?” Maria shyly asked. 

Alex blinked, “Why me? We just met?” He raised a brow. “I’m sorry..I just never been to one of these things..” Maria apologized. 

“...Yeahh??” Alex said, unsure. 

“Wait really? Thank you so much!” Maria jumped up and down, hugging him tightly. Aaliyah rolled her eyes, “You guys can stop hugging now..” She crossed her arms, clearly bothered. 

Angelica smirked and pulled Aaliyah away from the others, “Are you jealous?” Aaliyah stared at her, before quickly shaking her head, “No! I just don’t like seeing that stuff. Duh.” She denied it quickly. 

“Yeah right. You were jealous! But still, You should’ve asked Alex before she did! I can feel the sexual tension from here..” 

“Angelica!” Aaliyah turned red, “No..We’re just friends. Besides, he likes someone else. He told me himself.” Angelica sighed, “He was talking about you..to you!” She threw her arms out in exasperation. 

“Huh...Never really..thought about that...” 

“Of course. You guys are too oblivious.” Angelica rolled her eyes. “You have to confess to him sooner or later. Better Sooner, or else someone else will.” 

Aaliyah bit her lip, glancing back at Alex. She didn’t know what to do. 

•••

Aaliyah stared at everything, a proud smile on her face. 

Everything looked great. The Eiffel Tower made of cardboard right near the school entrance. The dark blue decorations. And of course, the fairy lights. 

“Aaliyah! Everything looks great!” She heard. Aaliyah turned to look at the owner of the voice, “Maria..And Alex. You guys are early.” She faked a smile.

“I really wanted to see how everything was going.” Maria looked around, “Everything looks amazing. You should be a party planner when your older.” 

“I’m flattered, but party planning doesn’t sound like something I’d want to do in the future..” Aaliyah shrugged. Alex nodded in agreement. Aaliyah glanced at the doors, and watched as students filled the room. 

“Wow, I never would’ve thought that you did this? Did you do it all by yourself?” Peggy questioned the girl. Aaliyah shook her head, “Nah. I had some other girls help me put up the banner and lights.” 

“Alex, let’s go dance!” Maria dragged Alex away, Aaliyah scowling. Angelica smirked, “You definitely are jealous..” 

“What! No I’m not!” 

“Don’t even try to hide it. Everyone knows. Well..Except for Alex.” Angelica sighed, “He’s dense. But still..You are jealous.” 

“Yeah...We guys know you like each other.” Joselyn spoke up with a shrug. Eliza, Peggy, Laf and Herc nodded in agreement. 

“Girl, you need to tell him tonight.” 

“Yeah, I agree.” 

“Same...It’s about time you two have gotten together.” 

Aaliyah glanced back at Alex, “I guess you’re right...Fine. I will tell him.” She determinedly said. 

•••

Aaliyah sat at a table, her head resting in her arms. The Dance had been pretty successful, nothing too bad happened. Except Maria was clinging onto Alex, and Aaliyah was glaring daggers at her. Angelica had prevented a murder by holding Aaliyah back. Everything went smoothly. 

“Gosh..That girl is crazy...” A voice said beside her. She looked up, “Alex? Aren’t you supposed to be with Maria...?” 

“Nah, I wanted to see you.” Alex grinned. Aaliyah blushed, “O-Oh..I see..Um, Hey...I was wondering...If you wanted to ever...date me...Would you?” 

Alex blinked, “Hell yeah...I mean- Of course! I mean- Psh, yeah. I guess.” He shrugged. Aaliyah stared at him before turning red, “Well..I wanna...I wanna date you...” She quietly said. 

“Really?!” Alex stood up, staring at her in shock. Aaliyah nodded. “Do you wanna date me?” She asked. Alex nodded eagerly, “Who wouldn’t? Wait- When you said that the guy you liked was stupid..You were talking about me!” 

“Yeah. You are kinda stupid though...” Aaliyah amusingly said. “Yeah..How long have you liked me?” Alex curiously asked. 

“Ever since I moved in with you...” 

“Really? I’ve liked you ever since the Winter Party..” 

They both stared at each other and laughed, “I’m glad you like me too. Would’ve been awkward if you didn’t...” Aaliyah looked down, Alex nodding in agreement. He gently grabbed her hand and held it, smiling at her.

Aaliyah looked down at their hands, a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Alex and Aaliyah confessed! Not sure what I should do about next chapter but yeah! This chapter was sort of rushed so it’s not the best but I wanted one out for y’all.


	10. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Break is starting, and Hamburr starts to bloom.

“Soo...Are you guys dating?” 

Alex and Aaliyah blinked, before looking at Angelica with a strange look on their faces. “What? You guys have been acting lovey-dovey the past month, so the only explanation is that you guys are FINALLY dating.” Angelica shrugged, sipping her smoothie. 

Alex glanced at Aaliyah, who stuffed her mouth with chocolate. “Uh- Yeah? I mean we did basically confess to each other.” He said, unsure. Peggy spit out her water, “Really?! Yes! My OTP!” She did a victory dance. 

“But we aren’t officially together. All we did was confess and boom.” Aaliyah raised a brow, swallowing her chocolate. “How dare you bring logic into this situation...” Alex whined, laying his head on the table. 

“She’s right though. And have you guys even made out yet?” Peggy crosses here arms. Aaliyah blushed, “Are we seriously talking about this?..” She mumbled. “Nah, I wanna wait until she’s ready to. I would never force her to.” Alex grinned. 

“Aw, How sweet.” Eliza sighed contently. 

“Gross...” Joselyn made a ‘blegh’ sound, causing Angelica to roll her eyes at her. 

“So, I’ve always wondered what dating Alex was like. He’s probably the flirty type.” Angelica moved her smoothie over to the side. “Nope, He’s got to be the gentlemanly type.” Eliza argued. 

“Well, He could be the clingy type too..” Peggy suggested. 

“Um...I’m right here...?” Alex stared at them. “I wouldn’t worry too much about them.” Aaliyah shrugged. 

“Hey, Maybe he’s flirty, gentlemanly AND clingy?” Joselyn placed her phone on the table. 

“Ohh, true, true. You’re right, He could be all three...” Peggy looked at Alex, “So, Are you?” Alex stared at her, “Well..I wouldn’t say I’m clingy...I prefer the term, cuddly...And I mean...I can be gentlemanly and flirty sometimes, so yeah? I guess so.” 

“Then why aren’t you cuddling her right now?” Angelica smirked. “Well, I figured she might’ve wanted her space.” Alex awkwardly shrugged. 

“I wanna cuddle...” Aaliyah mumbled softly, pouting. “See, Gentlemanly.” Eliza grinned. 

“Wait- What did you say?” Alex turned to Aaliyah, his eyes widened. Aaliyah turned red and stammered, “I-I...N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Y-You heard nothing!” 

Alex smirked, leaning closer, “Yeah, Because i definitely did not hear you say you wanna cuddle with me. Totally didn’t hear you at all..Not that I mind you wanting to cuddle with me.”

“See?! Flirty!” Angelica smirked triumphantly. Joselyn raised a brow, “..Okay?” 

“Well he admitted to being clingy so I guess he’s all three...” Peggy stared at them. Angelica nodded in agreement, Eliza doing the same. 

“I would’ve never thought that Aaliyah was the submissive type..” Joselyn stated, her eyes narrowed at the two. Aaliyah looked at Joselyn in embarrassment, “What makes you think that?! Also..We’re only in high school!” 

Joselyn shrugged, “I dunno, I can just tell that you’re more submissive and Alex is more dominant. And so? Some teenagers have sex in high school. Plus it’s almost the end of the year, and you’re both 18.”

“Uh- Yeah...I guess so. I just get nervous..And talking about sex just makes me uncomfortable...” Aaliyah awkwardly looked away. “Yeah, We can tell. But it’s okay. It is your first ever relationship.” Angelica stood up to get another smoothie. 

“Angelica’s Right. I mean, My last relationship was like totally embarrassing but that was like in middle school.” Eliza looked up, as if she were remembering the memories. 

“Oh yeah! His name was like....John..John Something...André?” Aaliyah slowly said, trying to remember. 

“Yeah. He was a total jerk. And we broke up after a week.” Eliza sighed, twirling her straw. “Yeah well Middle School relationships don’t usually last. One of my friends had like 30 girlfriends a year.” Alex stuffed a fry into his mouth. 

“You’ve got to be kidding..30?” Angelica came back, sitting back down in her seat. Alex shook his head, “Nope. Not kidding. He said he didn’t like commitment. He was kinda dumb...” 

“Wow..That is a lot...so if he had 30 a year, and there’s 3 years in middle school...Then 90 girlfriends..?” Eliza looked down at her fingers. Angelica rolled her eyes, “Are you that bad at math?” 

“It’s okay. Math is my worst subject.” Aaliyah frowned. 

“Girl, You have an A- in Math.” Angelica narrowed her eyes back at Aaliyah. Eliza stared at Aaliyah in surprise, “That...That’s your worst grade?! How....?” She leaned back in her chair and sighed. 

“She’s a smart cookie.” Peggy smirked, holding up an Oreo. Aaliyah sighed dramatically and snatched the Oreo away, stuffing it in her mouth, “Look, My grades are pretty average. I just study a lot.” 

“Yeah, And read a lot. So what, Do you read a dictionary too?” Joselyn quipped. Aaliyah raised a brow, “Well, Duh. Who doesn’t?” 

“Uh- Normal Human Beings...? Anyways, Since Graduation is coming near in about....3 months, what are your majors for College? I’m curious.” Angelica crossed her leg over the other. 

“Well, I wanna do Education, because I’ve always wanted to be a Elementary School Teacher.” Eliza smiled at the thought of becoming a teacher. 

“I was thinking of becoming a veterinarian. I wanna help animals, plus I love animals so I guess it’s a bonus.” Peggy excitedly said. 

“Alex and I wanted to major in Political Science.” Aaliyah glanced at Alex, who nodded. “We wanna be lawyers. I’m thinking we should apply to Columbia University, it’s one of the best law schools.” 

“Lawyers Huh...Well, What about you Joselyn?” Angelica turned to look at the girl. 

Joselyn looked up at them, “Well...I don’t really know yet...” She sheepishly said, “Maybe Marine Biology...?” Eliza glanced at her sister, “What about you Angelica? What do you wanna do?” 

“Well- Um, I was thinking of studying abroad..In London.” Angelica nervously said. Aaliyah blinked and stared at Alex, observing his reaction. Alex frowned a bit. 

“Wait really?!!” Eliza excitedly hugged her sister. Peggy smiled and gave her sister a huge hug. 

Aaliyah removed her eyes from Alex, looking at Angelica with a smile, “You should do it. You are one of the smartest people I know.” 

Angelica laughed, “Besides yourself?” Aaliyah rolled her eyes amusingly, “Whatever. I get it, I’m smart...” 

“Thought we established that a few years ago.” Peggy crossed her arms with a smirk. 

“We did. But Apparently, Aaliyah didn’t.” Angelica gave Aaliyah a hard stare. 

“Psh, whatever.” Aaliyah shook her head at them. 

•••

Aaliyah sat on the couch, her eyes narrowed at the TV. Alex sat beside her, eating popcorn as they watched. 

They decided to watch a horror movie and it turned out to be a pretty great movie so far. Alex glanced at Aaliyah, who in his opinion was being adorable. She looked confused, her head tilted to the side a bit and her lips pursed. 

“I don’t get it...” She mumbled, causing Alex to snap out of his thoughts. 

“Whaddya mean?” Alex inquired. “She has time to run, but she’s just laying there like an idiot.” Aaliyah explained. 

“Ohh. Well that usually happens in horror movies..” 

“True..” 

They sat there, continuing to watch the movie. Thirty minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Aaliyah stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. 

“Oh! Angelica.” She said in surprise, “And Eliza and Peggy. What are you guys doing here..?” She asked. 

“Can’t we want to hang out with our bestest friends?” 

“One, Bestest isn’t even a word. And Two, Sure you can but Angelica’s got a very suspicious look on her face.” Aaliyah narrowed her eyes at Angelica, who grinned mischievously. 

“Well...Since Spring Break is coming up, We wanna go on a trip. All of us.” Eliza explained. 

“That sounds nice but that doesn’t explain why Angelica looks so suspicious.” 

Eliza shot a look at Angelica, “Don’t mind her. She’s being weird again. Anyways, We wanna know if you guys are coming with us.” 

Aaliyah glanced at Alex, “I’m down.” She shrugged. Alex nodded, “Yeah, Me too. Where are we going?” 

“Well. We haven’t decided yet. Maybe the Beach. We haven’t been there in a while.” Peggy chimed. “Um- But there are a lot of dangers. Like Jellyfish. And the ocean is really polluted as well. And what if-“ Aaliyah was cut off. 

“Let’s be positive here. The Beach. Fun, Swimming, Sandcastles, Sun, Volleyball. Let’s not think about how dangerous it is. The most fun things are dangerous after all.” Eliza gave them a blissful smile. 

Aaliyah pouted, “Alright Fine. I guess it’ll be good for us. I’ve been stuck inside, reading all week, so it’s nice to go somewhere with fresh air.” She gave in. 

“Great! We’re leaving next week. Meet us at our house.” Angelica waved and walked out, Eliza and Peggy following behind. Aaliyah blinked before glancing back at Alex, “You know what I just realized?” 

“What?” 

“This year is going by so fast. We’ll be in college in 3 months. Sometimes I feel like the first day of school was just yesterday. So much has happened, Especially with the Thomas and James situation, Debate Club, and the Car Accident. I’m going to be sad once we leave...” Aaliyah dejectedly said. 

“You know, We’ll be having a high school reunion in 10 years, right?” 

“Still, I’m going to miss everyone.”

Alex frowned, “It’s not like you’re leaving us. Not sure about Angelica and Joselyn but you’ll see them again. Pretty sure Eliza, Peggy, Laf and Herc are still going to be around.” 

Aaliyah nodded, “You’re Right. Think positive thoughts. About Angelica, I remember you told me your brother is studying abroad in London right now. When Angelica told us, I wasn’t sure how you’d react so..”

“I’m happy for her. It just reminds me of James...” Alex explained. “Really, Im glad. Also means that we won’t have to deal with her constant teasing about us.” 

“Joselyn too. The word sex just makes me uncomfortable.” Aaliyah cringed, “I don’t get how people can talk about stuff like that. It’s just weird.” Alex nodded in agreement. 

•••

“I still can’t believe that they had spring break early this year.” Peggy yawned, leaning against her car window. Angelica hummed in agreement, her eyes stuck on the road. Joselyn swiped at her phone, playing a game on it. 

Aaliyah had her eyes closed, her head leaning against Alex’s shoulder. She snored softly, a small smile on her face. Alex stared at her in adoration, watching as she snuggled the blankets she brought along with her. 

Peggy glanced back at them, amusement dancing in her eyes, “You are definitely in love, deep in love.” She spoke. “Yeah..I am...” Alex continued to stare at Aaliyah in complete adoration. 

“Mhmm. Well I bet you can’t wait to see her in a swimsuit. You’ll probably get a huge boner-“ Alex clamped a hand over her mouth. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!” He hissed, obviously flustered. Peggy smirked and moved his hand away, “Okayy. Suree.” She amusingly said. 

Alex sighed, shaking his head as he glanced back at Aaliyah. Joselyn looked up from her phone, “But she’s right. I’m sure Aaliyah picked out a pretty cute swimsuit, just for you.” She winked, Alex turning even more red. 

Angelica smirked, looking into the rear mirror for a moment before looking back at the road. Aaliyah stirred, her eyes fluttering open as she blinked a few times to regain her sight. 

“Have a good dream?” Eliza looked back from the passenger seat. Aaliyah nodded sleepily, “Yeah. I had a dream where I was a guy, and Theo was my wife, and I had a child. I apparently hated Alex, because he got everything he wanted. And you were his wife, Angelica was in love with him as well, So was Joselyn. Joselyn was a guy too. And Alex cheated on you with Maria. Then he exposed himself. And then I ended up killing Alex.” She explained. 

“That’s a...a very unique dream...” Herc spoke up. “Yeah! Alex and Eliza had a child Philip. And Me and Theo had a child named Theodosia Jr. It was pretty confusing.” Aaliyah shrugged.

“Philip Like our father.” Peggy glanced at her sisters. 

“Yep. One of the longest dreams I’ve ever had.” Aaliyah yawned and leaned back in her seat, staring out the window. “Cool. Well while you were having your beauty sleep, Peggy and I were teasing Alex about you wearing a cute swimsuit for him.” Joselyn smirked. 

“JOSELYN!” Alex glared at her. “Well...You’re not wrong.” Aaliyah unconsciously said, then seconds later, slapping a hand over her mouth in shock. “I didn’t say that!” She quickly said. 

“Wow, Never thought you’d be the type to-“ 

“The type to do nothing!!” She shrieked. 

“Okayyy, Just going to pretend like I did not hear that..” Angelica mumbled. 

•••

The rest of the trip became pretty awkward after what had just happened. Aaliyah and Alex shared awkward glances with each other, meanwhile the others watched them as they mentally hoped for something more to happen between them. 

“Going to hit you with a baguette...” 

Aaliyah glanced at Laf, confused. “No you’ll die..No you...No you!” Laf spoke, still asleep. “Well then, There’s a sleep talker...” Eliza said with amusement. 

“He’s prolly havin’ a good dream.” Herc stared at his boyfriend. “Pfft- A baguette? Can you even do any damage with that?” Aaliyah raised a brow. “It you use it hard enough, then yeah, Probably.” Angelica shrugged, turning the wheel a bit.

“Are we at the hotel?” Aaliyah placed her hands on the window, looking outside. “Just about to park...” Angelica replied, parking the car. “And here we are!” 

“Are we all sharing a room?” 

“Nah. Father got us hit three rooms so three people in two rooms and two people in one room. I’m rooming with my sisters, so that’s one room already.” Angelica glanced at Eliza and Peggy, who also nodded. 

“I’ll room with Herc and Laf.” Joselyn suggested. “I’m down with that.” Herc agreed. 

“Okay, So Alex and I are sharing a room together. Cool.” Aaliyah calmly said before opening the car door and stepping out, the others doing the same. Aaliyah opened the trunk and grabbed her suitcase. “So how long are we staying here for?” 

“A week.” 

“Laf, Wakey Wakey.” Herc gently shook his boyfriend. Laf slowly opened his eyes, “Are we here?” Herc nodded. 

Alex had his bag slung over his shoulder, looking around tiredly. “Let’s go check in.” Angelica walked into the hotel. They all nodded and followed right behind her. 

Aaliyah glanced around in awe, admiring the lobby. “I know, I know, Everything is shiny- Keep moving, Burr.” Joselyn smirked, poking at Aaliyah’s back. 

Aaliyah rolled her eyes, “Okay, Okay.” She continued walking. Angelica walked back over to them, “So, I have the keycards.” She handed a keycard to Alex and Joselyn. “I have one for me and my sisters. We’ll meet you guys in the morning, down here. Cool?” 

They all nodded in agreement and quickly walked off to their own rooms. “This is so exciting. I’ve never been to the beach before!” Aaliyah chimed, dragging her suitcase. 

“Really? Have you been living under a rock?” 

“I guess? But not anymore.” Aaliyah hummed happily, stopping in front of the room. Alex slid the keycard in the slot, opening the door and walking inside. 

Aaliyah dragged her suitcase in, blinking when she saw only one bed. “U-Um, Are you Okay with sharing bed?” She stammered, her cheeks tinted red. Alex glanced over at the bed, “Yeah, I’m cool with it.” He raised a brow. 

“C-Cool..” 

Aaliyah dropped the suitcase by the bed and plopped onto it, staring at the ceiling. Alex sat on the bed, staring at her, “It’s been a pretty long day, huh?” Aaliyah hummed in agreement, “Yeah, I’m really tired.” She yawned, “And excited.” 

Alex laid down on his side, pulling the covers over them. “Go to sleep.” He softly said. Aaliyah turned to her side, facing Alex, “Okay...” She closed her eyes, curling up a bit. Alex waited for her fall asleep, and then grabbed her, pulling her closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I decided that I would have spring break start. It’s late March in the story, by the way. Aaliyah and Alex think they’re dating but never actually made it official so yeah. They’re kinda dumb. Anyways- Hope you enjoyed it!!


	11. 4th Of July Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Aaliyah’s first kiss.

Angelica walked over to the others, holding out sparklers. Eliza grabbed a few, handing one to Peggy, who gratefully took it. 

Alex sat on the blanket, staring at the sky, “So what’s so special about Fourth of July?” He asked Aaliyah, who sat down beside him. “Well, It’s a special day for Americans. It celebrates the birth of American Independence.” Aaliyah explained. 

“And why are we outside sitting here?” 

“To see the fireworks.” Peggy said in a ‘Duh’ tone. Angelica cleared her throat, “Anyways, Alex and Aaliyah. Since you’re the only couple here, besides Herc and Laf...I’m going to ask a favor of you.” 

Alex and Aaliyah looked at her in curiosity. 

“Let this be the day you guys had your first kiss!” Angelica grinned. Aaliyah turned red and sputtered. “Well..I wouldn’t mind kissing her..” Alex lightly blushed, looking away. 

“W-Well..I just don’t want it to be awkward. I’ve read a ton of fanfics about characters first kisses, and it either ends up magical or they either end up bumping heads or teeth..” Aaliyah shuddered at the thought. 

“Not all first kisses are the same. Some are awkward and some are nice. What matters is that it means something to you two.” Eliza lit up her sparkler, holding out away from herself. Peggy held out her sparkler so Eliza can light it. 

“Of course. Eliza the Hopeless romantic.” Joselyn teased. Eliza rolled her eyes amusingly. “You guys should kiss when the fireworks start. It’ll be even more special.” 

Aaliyah glanced at Herc and Laf, who were making out right now. She stuck her tongue out and glanced back at Alex, “W-Well..I’m okay with it..” 

“R-Really?” Alex looked at her in surprise. Aaliyah nodded, awkwardly looking down. Peggy excitedly looked up, “Look! The fireworks are starting!” She pointed at the sky. 

Suddenly, a bunch of fireworks went off, a variety of colors in the sky. Aaliyah scooted closer to Alex, her cheeks tinted red. Alex smiled, staring into her eyes. 

Angelica glanced at them, a smirk on her face. Alex grabbed her chin, tilting her head a bit and pressing his lips to hers, pulling her closer. Aaliyah slowly closed her eyes, smiling against his lips. 

Peggy took out her phone and took a photo, giggling as she set it as her wallpaper. “Send that to me.” Angelica whispered to her sister. “And me!” Joselyn grinned. 

Herc and Laf watched them, proud that their tomcat was growing up. Aaliyah pulling away, breathing a bit heavily, “That..That was amazing..” Alex nodded in agreement, not knowing how to reply. 

“You guys are just so cute!” Eliza squealed. “Can I kiss you again..?” Alex asked. Aaliyah nodded, blushing hard. Alex placed a hand on her waist, pressing his lips to hers again. Aaliyah practically melted. 

It was as if kissing her was toxic. He had to hold himself back from ravishing her. Her lips were soft, and sweet. But she had some chocolate earlier so that was probably why. 

“Oh..my..god...My OTP!” Angelica grinned, taking a video. 

Alex pulled away, chuckling as Aaliyah blushed cutely. He grabbed a strand of her hair, pressing a gentle kiss to it, “I was nervous to say this but..I love you..” 

Aaliyah glanced back at him, “I l-love you too..” She stammered a bit. Alex pulled her into a hug, sighing into her hair, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me..” He breathed. 

“Aw! They’re so adorable!” Eliza gushed. “It’s as if they forgot that we’re here...” Herc raised a brow. 

“They probably did. Next thing you know they’ll be stumbling into their apartment, making out. Then they pull each other’s shirt off and-“ 

“Enough talk about that!” Eliza interrupted Joselyn, who pouted. “Plus, I think you all forgot that the fireworks are still going on.” 

“Oh right!” Peggy held her phone up and took a video of the fireworks. 

Angelica took one last glance towards the couple, before sighing and looking up into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special, so that’s why it’s so short. I planned to have them have their first kiss but I had no idea when. Then I remembered that it was the 4th of July so I chose that day. This is sort of like a oneshot, it’s related to the story but it’s not at the same time. This one takes place in the summer, but the next chapter takes place during late march, early April. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	12. Spring Break: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One of Spring Break, The Beach!

Aaliyah stared at the TV, waiting for Alex to finish changing in the bathroom. She was going to go first but Alex got there first. 

She sighed and decided to change outside the bathroom. She pulled her clothes off, grabbing her swimsuit and putting it on. It was Lavender with White flowers on it. She pulled some denim shorts on, flopping back onto the bed as she sighed again. 

Alex walked out the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with green swim trunks. He glanced at Aaliyah and blushed, noticing her swimsuit. “Finally, Wonder What took you so long.” Aaliyah looked back at him. 

“Y-Yeah..” He looked away, trying to suppress his blush. Aaliyah stared at him in confusion, “Okay, Well, Let’s head back to the lobby. I think the others are ready.” She stood up, grabbing her white flip flops and putting them on. Alex did the same, and walked up to the door, opening it and walking out. Aaliyah followed him out, “I wonder how the beach is like.” 

“Yeah. Maybe you’ll finally let me see your natural hair?” Alex suggested. Aaliyah shook her head quickly, “No way. Theo and my parents were the only ones to see my natural hair.” 

Alex sighed, “You’ll show me one day though, right?” He looked at her with pleading eyes. Aaliyah sighed, “Fine. One day.” She gave in. Alex grinned, “Cool!” He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “By the way, that swimsuit looks amazing on you..” He whispered into her ear, causing her to turn bright red. 

Angelica stood in front of them, wearing a coral pink strapless swimsuit, with a white coverup. “Took you guys long enough.” She smirked. 

“Yeah, No wonder. They were probably canoodling in bed.” Peggy teased. She wore a light yellow swimsuit with white daisies. She had a yellow dress over her swimsuit. Her hair was in a low ponytail, a few curls left in front of her face.

Eliza amusingly rolled her eyes at them. She was wearing a light blue swimsuit with stars, and a white t-shirt covering her upper-body. She left her hair down, occasionally running her hands through her straight hair. 

“I honestly wouldn’t be surprised. They were ‘canoodling’ on the way here. It was sickening to watch them.” Joselyn spoke up from behind Aaliyah and Alex. She was wearing an orange swimsuit with white polka dots. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. 

“So, Where’s Herc and Laf?” Alex questioned. “They went on without us. Probably exploring the boardwalk. There’s a ton of restaurants and shops there.” Angelica explained. 

“That sounds awesome, but I’d like to head over to the beach now.” Eliza politely said. “Geez, Look who’s being bossy.” Peggy teased her sister, who glared back at her. 

“I’m not being bossy!” 

“You usually say please before. This time you didn’t. I guess you really wanna go to the beach, huh?” Aaliyah popped her hip out, crossing her arms. 

“Yeah...” Eliza nodded shamefully, “I’m sorry. Can we please go to the beach now?” She impatiently asked. Angelica laughed, “We were going to go there anyways.” 

Eliza smiled excitedly. 

•••  
Aaliyah unbuttoned her shorts, sliding it off. She smiled and sat in the sand, grabbing her book on seashells. 

“Cute Swimsuit! Damn, I should’ve gotten one like that.” Peggy pouted in disappointment. “There probably weren’t any in yellow.” Eliza shrugged. “True...” Peggy sighed. 

Angelica crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Aaliyah, “Are you Seriously reading? On a vacation?” Aaliyah looked back up at Angelica, “What? No, not right now. I was going to look for some seashells first.” 

“Let’s go surfing!” Alex held his surfboard up. Angelica smirked and grabbed her surfboard, running towards the water. 

Eliza sat under the umbrella, sighing in content. 

“I’m going to make sandcastles!” Peggy’s eyes sparkled, grabbing her sandcastle supplies. Eliza glanced at her sister and smiled. 

Aaliyah sat by the shore, digging her hand in the sand and looking for seashells. Her hand brushed against something hard, and she quickly dug for it. She pulled it out and revealed a piece of plastic.

“The beach is pretty polluted..” She frowned and stared at the piece of plastic in her hand. She looked up, watching Angelica and Alex surf. 

Alex’s surfboard flipped, causing him to fall into the water. Aaliyah snickered. Alex’s head popped out of the water, and he coughed up water, getting back onto his board. 

Angelica got out of the water, standing on the shore. “Aaliyah. I’m better than Alex, right?” She looked down at the girl. Aaliyah blinked, “Um...” 

“No! I’m better!” Alex ran a hand through his hair, narrowing his eyes at Angelica, who narrowed them back. 

“Girls, Girls. You’re both pretty.” Peggy quipped, an amused smile evident on her face. Eliza walked up to them, “Yeah! You guys are both pretty good. If I got onto the board, I would’ve fell in the moment I got on.” She shrugged. 

“Same.” Aaliyah nodded, shrugging with an awkward smile. “Hey you guys, We’re heading back to the hotel. Wanna meet up at some restaurant for dinner?” Angelica suggested. 

“Yeah I’m cool with that.” Alex glanced at Aaliyah, who nodded in agreement. “Cool! See you guys!” Angelica waved, motioning for Peggy and Eliza to follow her, which they did. 

Alex plopped down into the sand, staring at the ocean. He looked up at Aaliyah and motioned her to sit down next to him, patting the space beside him. 

Aaliyah sat down beside him, sneaking a few glances towards him. Alex smiled, pulling her closer to him. Aaliyah blushed, a small smile creeping onto her face. “You’re adorable.” Alex sighed happily. 

“Hey Alex.” 

“Hm?”

“What would you do if I were a murderer?” Aaliyah curiously asked. Alex looked up in thought, “Well, first I’d call you a cute murderer. And then I’ll ask for your number and we’ll go on tons of dates. Then I’ll ask you to marry me then we’ll have 2 children, and that’s the gist of it.” He grinned. 

“You certainly have our entire life planned out.” Aaliyah raised a brow. 

“Mhm.” Alex nodded, then stood up, holding out a hand for her to grab. Aaliyah blinked at it, before grabbing it and being pulled up. “Well, Apparently we’re having dinner at some restaurant. Might as well get ready?” He suggested. 

Aaliyah nodded, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” She laced her fingers with his, smiling happily. Alex almost melted, and cleared his throat, “W-Well..Let’s go?”

Aaliyah hummed in agreement. The two grabbed their stuff and started walking back to the hotel, passing little shops and restaurants on their way. She glanced at this purple beanie and did a double-take, pausing and looking through the window of the shop. Alex raised a brow at her, “Aaron?” 

Aaliyah placed her hands on the window, staring at the beanie, “BURRple..” She mumbled. 

“Did you just...Did you just say Burr...ple?” Alex stared at her. Aaliyah nodded, “I like purple. And my last name fits well with it so it’s great.” She grinned. Alex chuckled, “I guess that makes sense. C’mon, Let’s go.” He tugged her away from the shop. 

Aaliyah pouted, looking back at the purple beanie before sighing. “Soo, Do you think we should dress in something nice or no? Because I don’t wanna feel overdressed or underdressed..” 

“Maybe we should text Angelica about it.” Alex shrugged. “I didn’t really pack any nice stuff though..Did you?” Aaliyah questioned him. 

“Yeah. But I’m probably just going to wear some sweats and a t-shirt.” Alex replied, glancing back at her. “Ughh..Maybe Eliza has something I could wear. Or Angelica.” Aaliyah muttered. 

“Go ask them.” 

“Alright. Eliza might have something neutral, maybe black. Here, I’ll text her right now.” Aaliyah grabbed her phone and sent a quick message to Eliza. 

“Alright I think we’re good!” 

•••

Aaliyah laid on her stomach, watching the TV. She was wearing some distressed skinny jeans, paired with a cropped lavender cami and some white sneakers.

She stifled a laugh, watching the cartoon on the TV. “Are you Seriously watching that?” Alex questioned her, sitting on the other side of the bed. Aaliyah glanced at him, “What? It’s hilariously stupid.” 

Alex sighed, shaking his head at her. “Alright you two! I hope you both are ready!” Angelica burst through the door. The two looked at her in shock. 

She was wearing a simple coral dress with white heels. “Dude, How can you wear those. I would die...” Aaliyah looked down at her shoes. 

“All it Takes is practice, now c’mon. The others are waiting.” Angelica winked, before walking out. Aaliyah hopped off the bed, walking out after Alex. 

“Hey you two!” Eliza waved. She was wearing a light blue romper with short sleeves and a little bow at the waist, paired with white flats that had mini bows on them. 

Peggy was beside her, wearing a floral yellow dress with tied bows at the straps and some white slip-on vans. “I should’ve brought a romper like Eliza. Would’ve felt more comfortable.” She complained. 

Angelica rolled her eyes at her sister, and glanced at Joselyn, Herc and Laf. Herc and Laf were wearing similar outfits like Alex. Joselyn was wearing an orange bomber jacket, paired with a white tee and some distressed denim shorts. She also wore combat boots as well.

“I know what you guys are about to say, and, I know. Damn, I look good.” Joselyn cockily said, grinning. “Yeah..Anyways, we should probably start heading over to the restaurant.” Angelica cleared her throat. 

They all took the elevator down, walking out. “So, I’m guessing it’s going to be a not so fancy restaurant?” Aaliyah inquired. “Yeah. I was thinking that we could get something simple. I know you did not bring anything nice, even if we were heading to a fancy restaurant.” 

“Whatever.” Aaliyah pouted. “It’s over there!” Angelica pointed at the small little restaurant. They all walked inside, looking around. 

“Wow, This place is really cute. Gives me sort of a retro vibe.” Eliza said in awe. “Yeah, I really like it.” Aaliyah agreed. 

“Hi there!” A girl with rolled over. “Its pretty empty here, seeing as everyone usually dines at the fancy restaurant nearby, so take a seat anywhere and I’ll get a waitress to your table in no time.” She winked. 

Angelica nodded, “Thanks.” She led the others to an empty booth. They all sat down, Joselyn, Angelica, Peggy and Eliza on one side of the booth and Herc, Laf, Alex and Aaliyah on the other side. 

A waitress rolled right over to them, holding a notepad with a pen attached to it. She had red hair, freckles covering her cheeks and brown eyes. 

“Hey there! I’m Clarissa and I’ll be taking your order.” The redhead smiled, glancing at Alex. Aaliyah scowled at her, crossing her arms. 

“Um, I think we’ll start with drinks first.” Angelica looked at the others, who nodded in agreement. “Ooh! Sis, Can I get a milkshake?” Peggy looked at Angelica with pleading eyes. “I guess that’s fine.” Angelica gave in. 

“Yes! I’ll have a Banana Milkshake please!” Peggy grinned. Eliza flopped through the drinks menu, “I’ll take a water.” She calmly said. “Psh, Basic. I’ll have a coke.” Joselyn leaned back in her seat. 

“We’ll take the same thing.” Herc and Laf said in unison. “Alrighty! What about you three?” Clarissa glanced at Angelica, Alex and Aaliyah. 

“I’ll take a water as well.” Angelica closed the drinks menu and looked up at Aaliyah and Alex. “I’ll get a coke as well.” Alex wrapped an arm around Aaliyah’s waist. 

“I’ll have a grape soda.” Aaliyah leaned back into Alex. Clarissa awkwardly cleared her throat, “R-Right. I’ll get that to you as soon as I can!” She rolled away. 

Aaliyah smirked triumphantly, watching her roll away. “What was that?” Angelica questioned after watching that. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Aaliyah innocently blinked. 

“Anyways...” Angelica turned to her sisters, striking up a conversation about some drama that had happened a week ago. Joselyn turned to talk to Herc and Laf and Alex and Aaliyah turned to face each other. 

“Hmph.” Aaliyah scowled again, flipping open the menu in front of her. Alex stared at her, “What? What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Didn’t you see how that waitress was acting?” Aaliyah flipped over a page. “Who? Clarissa?” Alex dumbly asked. Aaliyah sighed, “What other waitress is serving us?” 

“Oh...Well, What about her?” 

“She’s- Nevermind.” Aaliyah looked down at the menu. Clarissa came back, placing down their drinks on the table.  
“Um..Are you guys ready to take your orders?” She glanced back at Alex one more time, before taking out her notepad and pen. 

Aaliyah unconsciously let out a low growl, staring at her menu. Joselyn snickered before clearing her throat, “I’m ready. What about you guys?” They nodded in agreement, Aaliyah grumbling under her breath. 

Clarissa then took their orders. 

•••

“God, I’m full.” Joselyn leaned back in her seat, patting her stomach. “Mhm. It was really good too.” Peggy nodded. “Well, I already paid the check so, We can go now.” Angelica stood up. 

“Finally..” Aaliyah quickly stood up, heading towards the exit. Alex went to go follow her and the others. “Hey! Wait up!” Clarissa rolled over to Alex, who paused in confusion. 

Aaliyah stopped, looking over her shoulder with a murderous gleam in her eyes. “What’s up?” Alex turned to look at Clarissa. Clarissa nervously looked down, a blush tinting her cheeks, “I was wondering if..maybe you’d like to get a cup of coffee together..or something like that?” 

Aaliyah glanced back at Alex. Alex awkwardly looked back at her, “Sorry..I’ve got this girl that I really..really like..” He sheepishly said. 

“Oh! Um..It’s okay! Have a great day..” Clarissa embarrassedly said, rolling back into the kitchen. Aaliyah sighed in relief. 

“Hey, What was that about?” Alex walked up to her. Aaliyah looked at him, “What do you mean?” She hummed innocently. “You were jealous weren’t you?” Alex teased, causing her to stiffen.

“I-I was not jealous! I have no idea what you’re talking about..” Aaliyah huffed, crossing her arms. Alex hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder. “Liar.” 

“Shush.” 

“Um, Are you guys going to stop flirting or can we go now?” Joselyn and the others stood by the doors, an amused smirk on their faces. Aaliyah pried Alex’s arms off her, and sighed, “I love them. But gosh they can be annoying.” 

Alex chuckled, grabbing her hand. “Are we just heading to the hotels for now?” Peggy questioned her sister. “Mhm. What do you guys wanna do tomorrow? I heard there was this carnival near here?” Angelica looked back at the others. 

“I’m down to head to the carnival.” Herc spoke. “Oui! Me as well!” Laf excitedly said. “Cool. Let’s meet up at the entrance tomorrow morning at 10 o’clock. I’ll send you guys the location.” Angelica chimed.

•••

Aaliyah trudged into the room, flopping onto the bed. “I’m so tired...” She whined, pulling a blanket over her body. Alex shut the door closed, locking it. “Well yeah. We did a lot of walking today.” He sat down beside her, leaning down to brush her hair out of her face. 

“Alex.” Aaliyah looked up at him with those pretty brown eyes. Alex laid on his side, so he could face her. “Aaron.” He smirked.

Aaliyah laughed, “G’night.” She whispered before slowly drifting to sleep. Alex waited for a few moments, “God, she’s beautiful..” He whispered to himself, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite a while, especially since I’m busy with practice on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. It might be a while until the next chapter!


	13. Spring Break: Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: The Carnival!

Aaliyah sat on the bed, already dressed and waiting for Alex. She wore a lavender romper with floral print, paired with a pair of white slip-on vans. She had pulled her hair into two low ponytails. 

She plugged her earbuds in, turning on a few songs by Glass Animals. She hummed along with the music, staring at the ceiling. 

“I’m done.” Alex called from the bathroom, opening the door. He wore a plain white t-shirt with plain green shorts. Aaliyah looked back at him, a small smile gracing her lips. She pulled her earbuds out, and stood up. 

“Let’s go then.” She pushed him out the door. 

•••

Aaliyah and Alex walked up to Joselyn, waving. Joselyn looked up from her phone. She wore an orange cropped cami, paired with light wash denim shorts and black converse. 

“Are we the first ones here?” Aaliyah questioned. Joselyn nodded, “Pretty much.” Aaliyah looked around and spotted Angelica with her sisters. 

Angelica wore a pink shirt with ruffles at the top paired with a jean skirt and white sandals. Eliza wore a navy blue jumpsuit with white stripes and black sandals. Peggy wore a yellow tank top with and black shorts, with her slip-ons. 

“Hey you guys. Where’s Herc and Laf?” Angelica looked around. “Maybe they went on with out us?” Peggy suggested. “Or maybe they went off alone to make out.” Joselyn smirked. 

Angelica stuck her tongue out, “Bleh.” She made a face of disgust. Eliza rolled her eyes at her sister, “Well, Let’s go in. I’m sure we’ll find them somewhere ont there. We can go in groups of two? I’ll go with Angelica, Peggy with Joselyn and Alex with Aaliyah. That sound good?” She suggested.

They all nodded in agreement. “Great. Let’s go.” Eliza smiled and pushed Angelica towards the Cotton Candy stand. Peggy turned to Joselyn with an excited smile, “To the rollercoasters?” 

“Hell yeah, Let’s go!” Joselyn grabbed Peggy’s arm and walked away. Alex glanced at Aaliyah, “So, Let’s go play some games?” He pointed towards a ring-toss game. 

“Yeah, Sure.” Aaliyah nodded, grabbing his hand and walking over. Alex handed the girl in the stand 5 bucks, getting 5 rings in return. He aimed towards the bottles, and surprisingly got most of them in. 

“Wow! Would’ve never thought you’d be able to accomplish something!” Aaliyah stared at the bottles in shock. Alex rolled his eyes at her, and asked for the small brown bear plush prize. The girl handed it to him, and he handed it to Aaliyah. 

“For me?” She glanced up at him. Alex nodded, “Yeah. For you.” 

•••

Angelica stared at the cotton candy flavors. “How about we get one strawberry, and one blue raspberry?” She glanced at her sister. 

“Yeah! I think that’s pretty fair.” Eliza nodded in agreement. “Alright.” Angelica walked over to the cashier, “Hello Sir, I would like to get one Strawberry and one Blue Raspberry cotton candy.” 

The man nodded and grabbed two bags of cotton candy, handing it to her. Angelica thanked the man and handed the blue one to Eliza. “I remember when we were kids, Dad used to go get Cotton Candy for us all the time.” 

“Yeah. Then we went on the Ferris Wheel.” Eliza smiled, thinking about the time they got stuck up in the Ferris wheel. It only lasted for almost an hour though. 

“That’s why I hate the Ferris wheel. It’s dangerous.” Angelica frowned. “The most fun things are dangerous.” Eliza shrugged, picking off a piece of cotton candy and eating it. She did make a good point. 

“If Theo were awake, do you think she’d remember us? I mean, Sometimes being in a coma makes you forget things.” Eliza worriedly asked. Angelica thought about the sudden question, “I don’t know. I’m not a doctor or anything so I wouldn’t know. But...We just have to hope that she still has her memories..” 

Eliza nodded sadly.

•••

“And I swallowed it whole. It was an accident though. The looks on my sister’s faces were hilarious too.” Peggy laughed. Joselyn laughed, “Wow, That’s crazy.” 

“Mhm! I really didn’t expect it to happen, after all, I was seven years old.” Peggy shrugged. “Hey, Wanna go on that rollercoaster?” Joselyn smirked. 

Peggy glanced at it, “Isn’t that the biggest one?” She asked. Joselyn nodded, “Yup. Unless you’re too scared.” She shrugged. 

“I’m not scared! I’m Peggy! I can do anything.” Peggy grabbed Joselyn’s hand and dragged her over to the biggest rollercoaster.

•••

Aaliyah sat beside Alex, watching everyone. She held her bear plush in her arms, sipping her soda. 

“Hey you two!” They suddenly heard a familiar voice, and glanced around. The owner of the voice ran up to them, and waved. 

“Maria?” Aaliyah stared at her in surprise. Maria smiled, “Hey! How’s it going? I heard you two were finally dating. Congratulations!” Aaliyah smiled, “Um, Thanks?” She glanced at Alex, still surprised by the fact they saw her here. 

“Long time no see?” Alex shrugged. “Mhm.” Maria sat down by Aaliyah, “I’m on vacation as well. I didn’t think you’d guys would be here.” She excitedly said. 

“Are you here with anyone else?” Aaliyah asked. Maria nodded, “Yeah. He’s coming.” She faked a smile. Aaliyah raised a brow, “Is something wrong?” 

“Is that..Mr. Reynolds?” Alex said, causing Aaliyah to stare at him. “What the hell are you talking about?” She gasped, pointing at her history teacher. Maria frowned at the sight of him. 

“Wait..Maria Lewis, Are you here with...Mr. Reynolds?!” Aaliyah stared at her in surprise. Maria sighed, “Fine! You got me! I’m here with him. But only because my father and him are close friends. My father couldn’t go so Mr. Reynolds took me instead.” She explained. 

“That explains a lot. But isn’t it awkward? I mean, Being on Vacation with your History Teacher is just...weird...” Aaliyah said in a concerned tone. 

Maria shrugged, “I admit, it’s weird but He’s not doing anything bad so far...” She glanced at Mr. Reynolds, “So far..” She repeated the last two words. “Alright, But if he does anything, You have to tell me, Okay?” Aaliyah said. 

“Okay. So, Is it just you two here or is everyone else here as well?” Maria crossed her legs. “Well, We all decided to split up but yeah everyone but Theo is here.” 

“Oh! I forgot, I’m sorry about Theo..” Maria frowned. “It’s okay, I’m fine.” She shrugged. “Anyways, Wanna tag along with us? The more the merrier.” Maria nodded, “That would be great thanks.” 

“Alright! Where should we go next?” Aaliyah excitedly clapped her hands together. 

•••

Angelica threw away her finished cotton candy cone. “So! Let’s meet up with the others again!” She grinned. Eliza nodded in agreement, “I wonder how they’re doing right now.” She glanced around, “Hey! There’s Alex and Aaliyah. And...Maria? When did she get here?” Eliza stared in surprise. 

“Wait really?” Angelica looked around, until she finally spotted them, “Holy shit, When did she get here?” Eliza raised a brow, “That’s exactly what I said.” 

Aaliyah glanced back at them, a grin on her face. “Hey!” She waved, walking over to them, “Wait where’s Peggy and Joselyn?” 

“Probably hanging around. We’ll find them eventually. So when did Maria get here? Far as I’m concerned, we didn’t arrive with her.” Angelica curiously asked. Aaliyah looked at Maria and Alex, who were staring at them. 

“Her father was supposed to go with her but unfortunately he couldn’t and I guess Mr. Reynolds and her father are friends. So Mr. Reynolds is here with her.” Aaliyah explained. Angelica Stared at her in shock, “Mr. Reynolds is here? Our history teacher?!” She gagged. 

“Yup, That’s him.” Aaliyah sighed, shrugging. Maria And Alex walked over, “Yo, Where’s Peggy and Joselyn? Also Herc and Laf, where the hell are they? Thought you said they went without us?” 

“I said they might’ve.” Angelica rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, I didn’t see them. Maybe they went on the roller coasters?” She suggested. “Maybe Herc and Laf went back to the hotel to ‘get it on.’” A voice snickered behind her. 

Angelica turned to see Joselyn and Peggy. Peggy groaned, holding her stomach. 

“Are you okay?” Eliza raised a brow. “I’ve thrown up about 2 times now..Rollercoasters are cancelled..” Peggy made a ‘Blegh’ sound. Joselyn laughed, “Yeah. We must’ve rode about 5 times now.” 

Joselyn finally noticed Maria, “Hey, when did Maria get here?” She questioned. “Just today.” Maria answered, an awkward smile on her face. “It’s kind of a coincidence, because all of us are at the same place.” Eliza mused. 

“That is true.” Alex admitted, a grin on his face. 

“Well. Let’s go do something together. Well, that all of us want to do. Well, Without Herc and Laf. Well...” Aaliyah trailed off. 

“How about..We go on a cruise ship?!” Maria suggested excitedly. 

“That’s not a bad idea. We haven’t been on the water in a while.” Eliza said, pointing towards herself and Peggy. “Let’s leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I’ll get the information, and tickets.” Angelica nodded. 

“How are you going to get them in time?” Peggy curiously asked her sister. Angelica smirked, “I have my ways. Don’t question it.” 

“Alright! See you guys tomorrow.” They all walked away, agreeing to meet up at the beach in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda short, mostly because I’ve been busy. But here! Also, I have over 500 hits now! Thank you guys so much for reading this!


End file.
